La historia de Jane
by Shirley Vulturi
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado como era la vida de la joya Vulturi? ¿Su vida era feliz? ¿Triste? ¿Cómo reaccionó ante su nueva familia? ¿Cómo era su relación hermano-hermana con Alec? La vida de Jane Ricci hasta Jane Vulturi.
1. El inicio y problemas

**La historia de Jane**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes NO me pertenecen… le pertenecen a una de mis mayores ídolos: Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 1: **El inicio y problemas…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Una joven niña, de aproximadamente quince años, se dirigía corriendo a la escuela acompañada por su hermano. Llegaban tarde. Corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron, pero para cuando llegaron las clases ya habían comenzado. Ella se dirigió a la primera clase y él corrió hasta el gimnasio.

-Llega tarde señorita Ricci.-le regañó la profesora De Transvall cuando ella entró al aula.

Jane, Jane Ricci; ella era una joven que vivía en un pueblecito pequeño, cercano a Roma. Su familia era reconocida en el lugar puesto que su padre era un gran científico y su madre la mejor modista del pueblo. A Jane no le gustaba eso, aquello implicaba tener que ir a la iglesia todos los domingos (y para ello levantarse temprano en un día de fiesta), ser obligada a sacar buenas notas en los estudios, no meterse en problemas, ser respetuoso con los demás y fingir delante de los compañeros de sus padres por pura cortesía…

Jane odiaba aquello. El único que la comprendía era su gemelo: Alec. Él siempre estaba ahí para su hermana, nunca se separaban si no era por cosas escolares o por una orden de sus padres. Ninguno de ellos hablaba sin venir a cuento, eran tímidos, aunque con entre ellos se portasen tal cual eran, ante los demás se mostraban callados y distantes, inexpresivos; en ocasiones fríos.

-Discúlpeme, Sra. De Transvall…-le pidió Jane mientras se sentaba en su silla. Las chicas ya comenzaban a cuchichear y a cotillear en las filas de atrás. Ese era otro punto que odiaba Jane, pero sabía controlar su ira debidamente (por suerte para sus compañeras).

-Abrid el libro de geografía por la página 163.-ordenó la profesora y los alumnos hicieron lo que mandó.

Después de horas de estudio, la campana sonó, indicando a los chicos que era la hora del recreo. Todos salieron disparados hacia el patio. Bueno, todos a excepción de Jane y Alec, el cual, la esperaba en el pasillo para salir junto a ella.

-Hola.-le saludó Jane a su hermano.

-Hola Jane.-le contestó este sonriendo.

Jane le devolvió una sonrisa cariñosa y ambos se dirigieron al patio, a la zona que ya tenían proclamada como suya, puesto que todos los días desde hacía cinco años se sentaban allí para charlar.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy Alec?-le preguntó Jane.

-Bien… Hoy he hablado con dos personas, ¡todo un logro!-le contestó él riendo.

Jane también rió, su pequeña broma privada; dado que nadie solía hablar con ellos era todo un logro si alguien se les acercaba y les decía un "hola".

Dos chicos se acercaron algo… ¿temerosos? hacia ellos y el más alto preguntó:

-Emmm… hola… Esto, Alec, ¿Quieres venir a… jugar a la pelota?

Los gemelos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante su pregunta y Alec miró a Jane preguntándole si le parecía buena idea. Ella asintió a la pregunta no-formulada de su hermano y agregó:

-No te vendría mal divertirte un rato… Anda, ve con ellos.

Alec le sonrió agradecido y pasados un par de minutos de su ida, cinco chicas, las populares de la clase de Jane, se acercaron a ella con una mueca de asco y desprecio en la boca.

-Hola, Jane.-saludó la que parecía ser la líder pronunciando el nombre de Jane como si fuera una blasfemia- ¿ya no estás con tu hermano o qué?

-Ha ido a jugar a la pelota.-contestó ella manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo.

-Pues es una pena que tú estés aquí tan sola… ¿Acaso no tienes amigas?-preguntó Lisa, la chica que se sentaba detrás suyo en clase, e hizo que el resto se riesen de manera malvada.

-Estoy bien así.

-Y oye… ¿Es cierto eso que dicen, sobre que tu padre probó sus inventos científicos contigo?

-Todo lo que respecta al trabajo de mi padre y a sus inventos no os incumbe.-les contestó Jane resoplando y, levantándose del banco en el que estaba sentada… Esto ya estaba comenzando a molestarla.

-Sooo burro sooo…-rieron todas.

"_Alec… ven por favor… no quiero perder los estribos con estas arpías"_ Pensó Jane y como si su hermano hubiera leído su mente, allí apareció; serio e inexpresivo.

Jane sonrió levemente y Alec se acercó a ella pasando su brazo por el hombro de ella. Inmediatamente Jane adoptó la expresión de su gemelo y ladeó la cabeza.

-Un placer hablar con vosotras, chicas. Pero como veis mi hermano ha vuelto así que, os dejamos tranquilas…-_"…por ahora"_ pensó Jane y ambos entraron al edificio.

Alec llevó a Jane a una esquina para que pudiesen hablar tranquilamente y se disculpó con ella.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón, hermano?-le preguntó ella dulcemente.

-Yo… No debí haberte dejado sola… Si no llego a aparecer… Lo siento mucho Jane, no te volveré a dejar sola…-se disculpó él y agachó la cabeza.

-Alec, -le habló de nuevo dulcemente- no hace falta que te disculpes… No pienso dejar que me pase como a "Mary la sabelotodo"… Sé defenderme, no te preocupes _il mio caro fratello_… (N/A: Significa "mi querido hermano" en italiano).

Mary era una chica, que para su desgracia, no tenía un hermano protector como lo tenía Jane. "Las arpías" como las llamaba Jane, habían acorralado a "Mary la sabelotodo" un día en el baño, ellas le tenían envidia ya que era la más lista de clase como bien decía su apodo y por ello, la comenzaron a burlar y a maltratar psicológicamente… después pasaron a las manos y de allí a patadas y tirones de pelo y arañazos… Los padres de Mary la sacaron de inmediato de la escuela y pusieron una demanda contra las chicas pero nada se solucionó.

-Jane… Ellas "mandan" en todo el colegio, son como la realeza de los alumnos… Si quieren hacerte algo, no dudarán en actuar e ir a por ti… por eso es que debo mantenerme cerca de ti.

Jane abrazó a Alec.-Te quiero Alec… No se que haría sin ti…

Al acabar las clases, Jane y Alec se dirigieron a su casa rápidamente, aquella tarde tenían una merienda importante con los socios de su padre y tenían que prepararse.

-Ya hemos llegado.-dijeron ambos al unísono al entrar a casa.

-¡Niños!-los llamó su madre-¡Venid! Tenéis que vestiros.

Los dos subieron las escaleras y en su habitación encontraron los trajes. Jane tenía que ponerse un vestido rosa clarito, de cuello barco y mangas anchas, unas medias blancas, unos zapatitos blancos también y una cinta de pelo rosa.

Se pusieron la ropa sin rechistar y marcharon a conocer al nuevo socio de su padre… Jane comenzaba a hacerse preguntas cuando divisó una mansión a lo lejos… aquella enorme casa se le hacía conocido…

Bajaron del carruaje y al entrar a la casa Jane ahogó un grito: era la casa de Selenia, la líder de las arpías. Jane compartió una mirada con su hermano y él la tomó de la mano en señal de que estaría con ella en todo momento. Los adultos se dirigieron a una mesa para hablar sobre trabajo mientras que a ellos les obligaron a sentarse en unos sofás junto a Selenia.

-Bonito vestido, Jane…-rió la arpía una vez sus padres se habían alejado-… bonito si eres una niña de seis años.

Alec gruñó pero Jane lo tranquilizó.

-Lo mismo podría decir de tu peinado Selenia.-atacó Jane.

-Al menos mi cabello no parece el cepillo de una escoba.

-Al menos yo me lavo la cara.

-Al menos yo no tengo picaduras por todo el cuerpo por andar jugando en el barro.

-Al menos a mí las picaduras se me van a quitar, pero tú te quedarás con esa voz de pito.

-Al menos yo sé que mis padres son MÍOS.

Oh… eso era un golpe bajo, los señores Ricci habían adoptado a Jane y a Alec.

Jane abrió los ojos como platos de puro odio, se estaba agarrando con las uñas al sillón para no tirarse encima de la chica y hacerle un par de arañazos.

-Como te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo…

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? Lo dudo mucho querida… Sin tu hermano no eres nada.

Jane apretó los puños y salió de la mansión, sin ni siquiera saber hacia dónde dirigirse… Llegó a un estanque. Vio su reflejo en el agua… Parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas con aquellas pintas. Tenía 15 años y vestía como una niña…

-¡AHRGG!-gritó ella y se tiró del pelo deshaciendo el complicado moño que le había hecho su madre. Se puso a llorar y se recostó en un árbol cercano para poder descansar.

**Un conejo pasó por delante suyo y ¡vaya casualidad! se hizo caca encima de la pierna de Jane... Ella lo miró con odio y le susurró: Bicho estúpido... Dos segundos más tarde el conejo estaba muerto en el suelo, patas arriba.**

OoOoOoOo

Seguro que las que leen mis otros fics os preguntareis porque escribo esta historia nueva y no actualizo…. Es que estoy atascada xDDD

Espero que os haya gustado mi primera historia triste xD

¿Review?


	2. El don de Jane y sospechas

**La historia de Jane**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes NO me pertenecen… le pertenecen a una de mis mayores ídolos: Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 2:** El don de Jane y sospechas…

**oOoOoOo**

Jane abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que había sido ELLA la que había matado al animal. Se asustó y cogió al conejo en sus manos, comprobando de esa manera, que definitivamente le había dado un ataque al corazón.

Jane escuchó unos murmullos desde detrás de los arbustos... Sus voces eran melodiosas y finas, aterciopeladas, una delicia para los oídos... Pudo escuchar pocas cosas de las que hablaban y notó que eran dos personas, un hombre y una mujer.

-Querido... Sólo un momento...-escuchó pedir a la mujer.

-Esta bien, mi amor... no tardes, te espero en casa.-le contestó el hombre.

Una mujer salió de detrás de los arbustos. No tendría más de veinticinco años... Era muy hermosa: su cabello era de color caoba y unos preciosos tirabuzones le caían por la espalda. Su vestido era verde esmeralda, pero estaba mayormente oculto pues llevaba una capa negra puesta por encima. Ella se acercó a Jane con una sonrisa maternal en los labios y se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

-Hola-le saludó la mujer-Me llamo Sulpicia, ¿y tu?

-Yo soy Jane...-le contestó Jane sollozando y sin mirar a Sulpicia a los ojos, por mierdo a hacerle lo que le hizo al conejo.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña? ¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntó Sulpicia y Jane la miró, parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Observó sus ojos, de un extraño color marrón oscuro mezclado con negro y ¿rojo?

-Por nada... es una tontería...-le contestó ella.

Sulpicia le sonrió en señal de comprensión y Jane le devolvió la sonrisa, por un par de segundos se olvidó de lo ocurrido en la mansión de Selenia al ver a Sulpicia como una madre protectora... hasta que escuchó a su hermano llamar:

-¡JANEEEEE!

Alec llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermana, pero frenó en seco al darse cuenta de que estaba acompañada. Alec al ver a Sulpicia imaginó que sería de la realeza, por su apariencia y porte tan elegantes.

-Oh, señorita, discúlpeme no la había visto, soy Alec...-le dijo Alec, y Jane se levantó del suelo junto a Sulpicia.

-Encantada Alec, no hay problema, creo que ahora deberías cuidar a tu hermana,¿me equivoco?-Alec asintió y ella miró a Jane- Ten cuidado Jane, a la gente de aquí no le gustan las personas extrañas como tú...

Jane la miró sorprendida y preguntó:

-Ha... ¿Ha visto usted lo que he hecho?

Sulpicia asintió y Alec las miró con cara de no entender nada.

-No te preocupes, querida, no se lo diré a nadie; puedes confiar en mí. De aquí a poco tiempo volveré para ver cómo estáis los dos ¿vale? Mi marido seguramente estará aquí mañana, así que no os preocupeis, no dejaremos que os hagan daño.

Pasado un segundo, la mujer desapareció y Jane y Alec se miraron el uno al otro asombrados, el que más Alec, puesto que no sabía nada sobre lo que les había estado hablando la bella dama. Jane le explicó lo que le hizo al conejo y Alec se sorprendió... bastante.

Horas más tarde ambos estaban en su habitación castigados sin cenar, después de una larga charla con sus padres sobre "lo que se debe hacer y lo que no"...

-Jane-le llamó Alec en un susurro- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Sulpicia también se refería a mí en lo de "no dejaremos que OS hagan daño"?

-¿Crees que a tí también te pasará algo si se enteran de mi... don o poder?-Le preguntó Jane y él asintió mientras dejaba salir un sonoro suspiro-No... te juro por mi vida que no te pasará nada Alec, tendrán que matarme si quieren hacerle daño a mi hermanito...

Alec le sonrió y luego dijo:

-¿Cómo puede ser que te quiero tanto peque?-

Al día siguiente Jane abrió su armario, y sacó de un cajón un vestido negro muy bonito de tirantes finos y con un cinturón negro ancho en la cintura y se puso unas medias blancas con unos zapatitos negros.

Alec y Jane salieron de casa en dirección al colegio, y en el trayecto el gemelo mayor se dio cuenta del cambio radical de su hermana: ella solía vestir en tonos cálidos, normálmente rosa, rojo o amarillo; en ocasiones también iba de azul o violeta, pero que él se acordase, nunca, NUNCA había visto a Jane vestida de negro, ni siquiera para un funeral...

-Jane... ¿A qué viene ese cambio de ropa?-le preguntó Alec curioso.

-Simplemente, me he hartado de vestir como una princesita Alec.-dijo ella tan tranquila.

Según entraron al colegio todas las miradas se clavaron en Jane y se escucharon varias risitas por parte de las arpías; aunque Jane supo evitar el contacto visual con ellas, por dentro tenía ganas de ir y darles una buena paliza.

Después de una mañana de trabajo, los gemelos salieron al patio y fueron a su sitio de siempre. Los chicos del día anterior volvieron a preguntar a Alec sobre jugar con ellos, pero Alec les dijo que no le apetecía jugar... Jane se sintió aliviada al ver que su hermano no la dejaría, pero ni eso pudo alejar los cuchicheos de las arpías de los oídos de Jane.

-¿Ahora se ha vuelto gótica la bruja ésta o qué?-le preguntó Selenia a Lisa en un susurro a la hora de historia.

-Seguramente; Jane es una bruja, y las brujas van vestidas de negro ¿no? Es que esa niñata es idiota.-le contestó Lisa e hizo que las dos riesen disimuladamente.  
Jane se dio la vuelta bruscamente y las dos chicas la miraron entre confundidas y asustadas por la expresión de Jane.

-¡Señorita Ricci! ¡Vuelva a su sitio ahora mismo y mire hacia delante!-le ordenó la Sra. De Transvall pero Jane hizo caso omiso a sus mandatos-¡¿Jane Ricci me está haciendo caso?

-No.-le contestó Jane fríamente mientras miraba a Selenia y Lisa-Me han llamado bruja e idiota, y eso no se puede quedar así. Lo van a pagar.

¡PUMB! La puerta se abrió de par en par justo en el momento en el que Jane se disponía a matar a las chicas como cuando lo hizo con el conejo. La joven rubia desvió su atención al señor que había entrado al aula: era alto, de pelo liso, largo y de color negro carbón; sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de la mujer que conocieron el día anterior, Sulpicia.

-Disculpeme señora, no quería formar tal escándalo... Necesito que la jóven Jane Ricci salga un momento, ¿sería posible?-Al hablar, Jane reconoció su voz; era el hombre que había estado detrás de los arbustos.

-Cl-claro Sr...-tartamudeó la profesora mirando maravillada al hombre que había entrado _"Dios mío... La profe se ha quedado embobada..."_ pensó Jane y salió al pasillo con el señor.

-Llego a tardar dos segundos más y esa niña estaría muerta... Tienes que aprender a controlarte, Jane; esa no es manera de comportarse... Tienes que tener discreción y-paró de hablar al ver que Jane lo miraba extrañada-Ah... Cierto, no me he presentado. Me llamo Aro Vulturi, creo que ayer conociste a mi esposa, Sulpicia ¿verdad Jane?

-Si...

-Oh, no temas pequeña, yo solo trato de ayudarte. Tienes un don muy fuerte y potente querida; y, sí, cuando digo "don" me refiero a ese poder que hizo posible que ayer matases a un conejo... Da gracias a que fue un conejo y no tu propio hermano...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que después de un rato, Jane le preguntó:

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso? ¿Y, cómo es que habla tan tranquilamente sobre "esa cosa" que hace que haga "otras cosas"? ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Me tengo que ir con usted? ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Qué haré yo sin él?-Aro le tapó la boca con la mano a Jane para que no formulara preguntas.

-Esta bien que no confíes en mí Jane, soy un extraño y no me conoces de nada; pero, si hay algo que te pido es esto: no caigas en sus trampas.  
Jane frunció el ceño sin saber de qué trampas hablaba Aro.

-Esas arpías que tanto te molestan, pequeña; no caigas en sus trampas, ellas solo quieren que te enfades y que pierdas la postura... Y si haces eso...

-...podrían pasar cosas malas, que queremos evitar por vuestro bien.-le cortó Sulpicia entrando por una puerta con una sorisa.

Ella se acercó a Aro que la miraba extrañado. Su marido extendió una mano hacia ella y Sulpicia la agarró mientras miraba a Jane.

-...en cualquier caso, debías haber traído a algún guardia, mi vida...-le contestó Aro a su esposa; una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada... _"Extraña manera de comunicarse..." _pensó Jane.

-Lo siento, tenía que asegurarme de que ellos estaban bien...-le explicó Sulpicia y seguido miró a Jane-¿Tienes miedo Jane?

Jane negó con la cabeza y el matrimonio sonrió.

-Muy bien-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La campana sonó y la profesora De Transvall salió del aula en dirección a su siguiente clase. Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por allí se habría reído de lo lindo ante la escena; más bien, Jane estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para no carcajearse de la expresión de su profesora de sociales. Tenía una cara de espanto y miraba con desprecio a Sulpicia, después pasaba la mirada a Aro y suspiraba soñadora, de nuevo la vista a Sulpicia y le gruñía internamente... y así, un extraño amor platónico a primera vista no-correspondido.

-Bien, amm, Jane, recuerda lo que te hemos dicho si?-Sulpicia miró a Aro- ¿Volvemos a casa, cielo?

Jane trataba de no reirse con todas sus fuerzas. Además en los ojos del matrimonio feliz se notaba un brillo de diversión.

-Por supuesto mi amor.-le contestó Aro y besó a su dulce esposa en los labios ante la atenta mirada de la profesora- Jane, señorita, con permiso...

Ambos salieron riendo de la escuela y se dirigieron a su casa. Mientras, Jane se quedó con la sra. en el pasillo. Jane tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza... ¿Por qué aquella pareja era tan buena con ella? ¿Por qué la trataban perfectamente cuando decían que a la gente corriente no les gustaría saber de su poder? ¿Por qué Sulpicia la miraba con ternura si apenas se habían visto una vez?

**oOoOoOo**

**Holaaa! No creo haber tardado mucho! (eso creo xD)**

**Espero que os haya gustado muuuucho mucho! Y como Sulpicia y Aro me encantan pues aquí los he metido jejeje**

**¿Review?**


	3. ¿Alec tiene don?

******Gracias por vuestros reviews!********  
****Me hacen muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy feliz ^^**  
**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a pero la historia es MIA =)**  
**Capitulo 3: ¿Alec tiene don?**  
**LA HISTORIA DE JANE**:

* * *

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, hasta la hora del patio. Jane recordó las palabras de Aro y Sulpicia... Tenía que hacerles caso, si no, la gente la tomaría por un bicho raro y las cosas irían a peor... Jane salió de su clase, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Alec no se encontraba allí esperándola. Miró hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha; nada, ni rastro de su hermano.  
Se dirigió a la clase de Alec. Nada. Vio pasar a uno de los chicos que querían que Alec jugara a la pelota con ellos y se acercó a él.

-Hola, ¿Patricio?-el chico asintió extrañado por que Jane le dirigiera la palabra- Esto... ¿Sabes dónde está mi hermano Alec?

-Ammm... Creo que está castigado Jane...-contestó Patricio.

-Bueno, entonces nada... gracias.

Jane se despidió de él con la mano y se marchó al patio. Justo ese día tenía que estar Alec castigado... Tenía tantas cosas que decirle... La visita de Sulpicia y su esposo Aro, lo que le habían dicho...

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí... La bruja del pueblo.-dijo una arpía.

Jane respiró profundamente, tratando de controlarse, tal y como le había dicho Aro.

-¿Es verdad que te has vuelto una princesita gótica, Jane?

-No...-contestó ella con calma-...solo he cambiado de color.

-Ah, yo pensaba que se te había muerto algún familiar, porque, ira que ir con esas pintas por la calle...

-¡Ay chicas!-dijo Jane imitando a las arpías-¿Ya habéis conseguido a algún chico con el que morrearos por los siguientes dos minutos?-preguntó con una sonrisa falsa.

-Ja, ja.-contestaron ellas al unísono y la acorralaron contra la pared-Nunca te metas con nosotras, niña; podrías acabar MUY mal...  
Jane tragó saliva fuertemente, comenzaba a asustarse...-N-no os tengo miedo-dijo ella suavemente.

-¿Enserio? ¡Jajajaja!-rió Lisa.

-Me largo de aquí.-dijo Jane y trató de salir del círculo que habían formado a su alrededor, pero la empujaron y se quedó donde estaba.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte. Ya no tienes a tu hermanito aquí para salvarte, mona, estás sola.-dijo Selenia.

Jane respiraba agitadamente, las miradas de las arpías eran frías y despreciables. Se reían de ella. La tenían acorralada. Alec no estaba. 2 oportunidades: O bien, se limitaba a llorar y a sufrir en silencio como lo hacía "Mary la sabelotodo"; o bien, les hacía sufrir utilizando su don... aunque decepcionaría a Aro y Sulpicia... ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Una bofetada por parte de Lisa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Nadie, repito, NADIE le pega a Jane Ricci.-las amenazó Jane.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó una voz desde la puerta. Jane estiró su cuello y supo de quién se trataba: Patricio. ¡Oh, su salvación! Todo el mundo temía a Patricio y a la vez lo respetaba. Era uno de los más mayores del colegio y había repetido, por eso estaba en clase con Alec.

-¡Nada!-respondieron las chicas a la vez y se largaron de allí.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Jane?-le preguntó Patricio-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias.-le contestó Jane, por una vez, se sentía a gusto con alguien que no fuese Alec o sus padres adoptivos, (y por extraño que parezca Aro y Sulpicia también)...

-Me alegro... Antes en clase, Alec me dijo que esas chicas te molestaban, Jane... Eso no está bien...-negó con la cabeza- Deberías decírselo a alguien.

-No creo que me comprendieran... Además...

De repente Alec apareció por el pasillo y corrió hacia ellos gritando como loco: ¿JANEE, JANEE ESTÁS BIEN?

Jane rió ante la reacción de Alec, y Patricio no pudo retener una sonrisita. Alec se situó al lado de su hermana y después se pasó aproximadamente cinco minutos dándole las gracias a Patricio por haber intervenido en la pelea en el momento justo.

-Ayy, peque... Lo siento mucho... No debí haber suspendido el examen de francés, padre se enfadará, y además me he tenido que quedar casi toda la hora del patio rehaciéndolo...-se quejó Alec.

-Hermano... Hoy, han venido... esto...-miró a Patricio-...nuestros tíos... ¿te acuerdas de ellos? ¿Sulpicia y su esposo Aro?-Jane rezó porque su hermano captara la indirecta.

-Oh, si... Y, ¿Qué querían nuestros... tíos?-le preguntó a Jane.

-Bueno, emm, veo que esto es cosa entre hermanos, así que, os dejo.-se despidió Patricio con una sonrisa _"¿Tal vez seamos sus primeros amigos?"_se preguntó Jane.  
Jane le explicó a su hermano lo que le habían dicho Sulpicia y Aro y él la escuchó atentamente.

**OoOoOoOo**

Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche. Los padres de Jane y Alec estaban en una fiesta de gala y la ama de llaves estaba plácidamente dormida en el sofá de su amo.  
Los gemelos compartieron una mirada cómplice y salieron de su casa, pero antes de eso, cogieron las llaves y se aseguraron de no dejar pista alguna de la huída, por si la ama de llaves se despertaba (aunque era poco probable).

Salieron corriendo, cogidos de la mano, hacia el bosque tirreno; el bosque en el que solían jugar cuando eran pequeños, en el que se prometieron lealtad hacia su gemelo y respeto; allí comenzaron sus aventuras, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros juegos inventados... Todo comenzaba allí, por eso, habían decidido ir al lugar del inicio para hacer lo que se proponían: averiguar más sobre el poder de Jane.

-¿Estás lista hermana?-le preguntó Alec colocando una mano en el hombro de Jane.

-Sí, lo estoy.

Ambos vieron a un pequeño gato pasar en frente y Jane susurró una palabra mientras lo miraba atentamente: "Dolor"

El gato comenzó a maullar descontroladamente y seguido de eso se echó al suelo despatarrado, aunque seguía maullando de dolor.

-Alec, prueba tú... Eres mi hermano, por lo tanto, deberías de hacer lo mismo.-le sugirió Jane a su gemelo.

-Bueno... ¿Sólo hay que mirarlo?-preguntó y ella asintió.

Alec miró al gato, aún seguía maullando y soltando gritos "felinos" cuando de repente paró. Así de simple. Se quedó donde estaba y no se movió ni un solo milímetro. No estaba muerto, pues respiraba, pero estaba como... anestesiado... paralizado... ¿desmayado tal vez?

-Magnífico, mis queridos niños.-susurró alguien a su espalda, un tanto emocionado.

Alec no reconoció la voz pero Jane sí lo hizo.

-¿Aro?-preguntó ella al darse la vuelta.

-Así es, querida.-afirmó Aro y sonrió de una manera paternal-Me alegro de conocerte Alec, Sulpicia me ha hablado muy bien de ti...

Alec sonrió y le tendió la mano, esperando a que la estrechara. En cambio, Aro cogió la mano del chico entre las suyas y su mirada se desvió al horizonte. Alec dio un respingo al notar la temperatura de la mano de Aro.

-Jane y tú no sois los únicos con poderes por aquí…-dijo Sulpicia apareciendo rápidamente al lado de Aro- Aro puede ver los pensamientos que has tenido durante tu vida cuando te toca.- explicó ella y los hermanos la miraron atónitos.

-Cierto.-agregó Aro saliendo de su trance.

-¿Yo... tengo poderes?-preguntó Alec.

-Sí, los tienes... Jane, tú puedes crear ilusiones de dolor con la mente; y tú Alec, puedes inhabilitar los cinco sentidos... Es, impresionante...-les dijo Aro lleno de orgullo.

-¿Puedo, preguntaros una cosa?-preguntó Jane y ellos asintieron-¿Qué sois? ¿Brujos? ¿Hechiceros? ¿Aprendices? Humanos, no, desde luego.

Aro y Sulpicia se miraron entre ellos. Sulpicia tomó la mano de su esposo y él asintió.

-Como quieras Aro. Chicos... No queremos que os asustéis, ¿queda claro? Todo lo que sepáis y os contemos no debéis decírselo a nadie. Es un tema muy delicado... Nosotros... no somos humanos, es verdad... pero hace mucho lo fuímos... Aro y yo somos... vampiros.

El rosotro de Jane y Alec no tenía precio. ¿Vampiros? ¿Vampiros en Italia? ¿Cómo unos vampiros podían ser tan... amables?

-Vampiros...-repitió Jane en un susurro.**

* * *

**

**HOLAA Siento no haber podido actualizar antes como lo habia hecho con el resto de caps... Sorry, pero bueno...**

**Espero que es haya gustado y si es así, dejadme un coment pliss!**

**Besos =)**


	4. Verdades de Aro y Sulpicia

**HOLA! Gracias por los reviews! ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a como todas sabremos , pero la historia es MIA =)  
**

**Capitulo 4: Verdades de Aro y Sulpicia.**

LA HISTORIA DE JANE:

****-Vampiros...-susurró Jane. Bajó la mirada al suelo mientras millones de dudas asaltaban su mente al mismo tiempo...**  
**

-Pero... sois tan... buenos, que es imposible que seáis... vampiros... no, me cabe, en la cabeza...-dijo Alec.**  
**

Jane levantó la cabeza y observó los rostros de Aro y Sulpicia... Tenían una belleza sobrenatural, de eso no había duda alguna; sus facciones eran... perfectas, sus cabellos muy bien cuidados, sus cuerpos eran esbeltos y te podías quedar horas y horas mirándoles buscando una diminuta imperfección, pero no la encontrabas.**  
**

-¿Cuantos años tenéis?-les preguntó Jane.**  
**

-Aparentemente... Aro treinta y dos y yo veintiocho.-contestó Sulpicia pestañeando a menudo y rápidamente, como si los ojos le picaran.**  
**

-¿Y reales?-preguntó Alec.**  
**

-Prácticamente yo soy un fósil viviente...-Aro soltó una risita- Tengo 2567 años recién cumplidos. Y Sulpicia, bueno, ella es un bebé comparada conmigo; 128 años exactamente.-les explicó Aro y los gemelos se quedaron boquiabiertos.**  
**

Sulpicia sonrió y Jane la miró atentamente. La pobre niña dio un respingo.**  
**

-T-tienes los ojos... ¿rojos?-le preguntó y Sulpicia sonrió de medio lado un poco avergonzada.**  
**

-Cierto... las lentillas se me han derretido, Aro.-le dijo a su marido- Los vampiros tenemos los ojos rojos por... nuestra... dieta.**  
**

-Ahh...-corearon los hermanos. Mejor no hablar sobre _ese_ tema...**  
**

Jane se acercó a Sulpicia y miró con sus azules ojos a los de ella.**  
**

-Tú... ¿Nos conocías desde antes no es cierto?**  
**

Sulpicia asintió.**  
**

-Vosotros sóis mis tatarasobrinos.-les contestó Sulpicia. Aro colocó su mano en el hombro de Jane.**  
**

-Vaya...**  
**

-Jane...-le dijo Aro.**  
**

-¿Qué?-le preguntó ella observándolo.**  
**

-No te dejan en paz.-no necesitaba decir de quién hablaba y no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Jane no contestó- Oh, mi niña... Lo estás haciendo muy bien, no has herido a nadie; tranquila ¿vale?**  
**

-Habláis de las arpías ¿cierto?-preguntó Alec y Aro asintió.**  
**__

_**"¡Las odio! Odio cuando dicen que pueden conmigo, porque en realidad ¡no pueden!" **_pensó Jane y Aro le susurró -no te preocupes- al oído.**  
**

-Esas niñas... ¿Acaso sus madres no les enseñan a comportarse?-preguntó Sulpicia enfadada y después añadió en un susurro:-con mucho gusto me las comería yo misma-pero Aro le lanzó una mirada de alerta y ella rodó los ojos.**  
**

-Sulpicia-la llamó Alec- ¿Conociste a nuestros padres biológicos? ¿O a nuestros abuelos?**  
**

-Yo vengo de la familia de vuestra madre, pero tan solo llegué a conocer a vuestra bisabuela. Después de aquello morí.-explicó ella- Nosotros no podemos mantenernos en contacto con nuestra familia biológica, puesto que ellos creen que estamos muertos.**  
**

-Entonces... ¿Porque nos has dicho que eres nuestra tataratía?-le preguntó Jane llena de curiosidad, ya habiendo dejado de lado los pensamientos desagradables.**  
**

-Porque tal vez... vosotros también seáis vampiros algún día.-les contestó Aro- Aunque, claro, nunca si tenéis otra alternativa. Si sois felices con vuestros padres...**  
**

-No-le cortó Alec- Ellos no se preocupan por nosotros... Padre está todo el día con experimentaciones y a madre solamente le importan las fiestas de gala... No se preocupa de nosotros mientras no estemos en público...-Alec miró a Sulpicia- Tú eres nuestra única familia...**  
**

-Para ser sincera...-comentó Jane- Me siento más a gusto con vosotros que con padre y madre. Ellos parecen unos padres de revista, ejemplos a seguir... nosotros lo creíamos así hasta hace un par de horas...**  
**__

_**FlashBack:**__**  
**___

_**Estaban en casa antes de que los hermanos decidiesen salir al bosque tirreno cuando apareció su madre gritando:**__**  
**___

_**-¡JANE! ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?**__**  
**___

_**-¿Hacer el qué madre?**__**  
**___

_**-¡Amenazar a la señorita Selenia y a su amiga Lisa por haber querido jugar contigo! Dios Bendito, ¡estás loca! ¡Más te vale pedirle disculpas!**__**  
**___

_**-YO NO HE HECHO NADA DE NADA HA SIDO ELLA... MAMÁ TIENES QUE CREERM-¡plash! Un tortazo (bofetada) le dio de lleno a Jane. Un tortazo de su padre.**__**  
**___

_**-No le levantes la voz a tu madre, Jane. Ella es tu madre y le debes respeto.**__**  
**___

_**-¡Mentira! Ninguno de vosotros es familiar nuestro.-salió Alec a la defensa de su hermana, que aún estaba aturdida por el golpe.**__**  
**___

_**-CALLAOS TODOS.-ordenó la señora de la casa, o sea mamá- Ahora tenemos que ir a una fiesta, así que os recomendaría que para cuando volviéramos todo estuviera en orden ¿estamos?**__**  
**___

_**Ambos asintieron con la mirada baja.**__**  
**___

_**Fin FlashBack.**__**  
**_

Sulpicia y Aro se quedaron callados por unos momentos.**  
**

-Lo siento...-dijo Sulpicia bajando la mirada al suelo- Lo cierto es que yo os veo como a mis propios hijos y no soporto lo que os pasa...**  
**"Hijos" esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Jane... Sulpicia los veía como hijos, como a sus propios hijos... La pequeña rubia se abalanzó hacia Sulpicia y la abrazó fuertemente dejando a todos sorprendidos.**  
**

-Sulpi...-la avisó Aro.**  
**

-Puedo controlarme, querido...-le contestó y abrazó a Jane- Ya, pequeña, ya... Siempre estaré ahí para vosotros, pase lo que pase...-le decía ella en modo maternal.**  
**Jane se sentía tan bien allí... todo olía a familia, y en verdad parecían una familia... Alec se acercó a ellas y se dejó abrazar por Sulpicia. Él también se sentía cómodo entre sus brazos, estaban fríos, no podía negarlo, pero eran reconfortantes. Aro miró la escena emocionado y decidió agrandar el abrazo añadiéndose a sí mismo a éste.**  
**

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, abrazados los unos a los otros hasta que Aro se apartó, estaba tenso.**  
**

-No os preocupéis ¿vale? Hacednos caso. No mostréis vuestro don en público, podría armarse una catástrofe, ¿comprendéis?-les dijo Sulpicia y los hermanos asintieron a la vez. Ella sonrió y volteó a ver a su marido- Aro, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?**  
**

-No es por ellos, querida...-contestó él refiriéndose a los gemelos- Debéis iros a casa, chicos. Ya es tarde ¿si?-Aro respiró y frunció el ceño- Sulpicia, nosotros también deberíamos irnos.**  
**

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntaron Alec y Jane al mismo tiempo.**  
**

-Mi vida... huele el aroma...**  
**

Sulpicia aspiró el aire y arrugó la nariz. Los hermanos se tomaron de la mano, algo ocurría allí y no querían decírselo.**  
**

-¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?-preguntó Sulpicia tragando fuertemente.**  
**

-Habrá notado tu aroma... Se dirigía hacia el norte, pero ha parado su viaje.**  
**

-No está solo.**  
**

-Cierto, por eso Jane y Alec tienen que irse ahora.**  
**

Ambos hablaban en susurros, aunque gracias al silencio de la noche a los gemelos les era posible entender más o menos lo que decían. Sin previo aviso, Sulpicia cogió a Alec en sus brazos como si de se tratase de una pluma en vez de un niño de 15 años. Aro hizo lo mismo con Jane y los llevaron a su casa.**  
**

Jane se quedó más que sorprendida, parecía que volaban de lo rápido que corrían; todo era un borrón a su alrededor.**  
**

Antes de que volviese a pestañear ya estaba en su cuarto junto con Alec y los vampiros... aún le resultaba extraña esa idea... Aro se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y otro a Alec.-Adiós-susurró y acto seguido saltó por la ventana. Sulpicia se acercó a ellos y los abrazó de nuevo, para después besar la frente de ambos tal y como lo había hecho Aro antes.**  
**

-Os quiero mucho... Por favor, no le digáis nada a nadie... Os prometo que esto acabará pronto y no tendréis que preocuparos ¿vale?-les susurró Sulpicia-Felices sueños...**  
**

-¿Adónde vas?-le preguntaron ambos al unísono... cosas de gemelos supongo.**  
**

-Debo acompañar a Aro a una... reunión. Por lo visto tenemos visita por aquí cerca...-se mordió el labio inferior- Descansad. Pronto nos veremos.**  
**

Saltó por la ventana y corrió de nuevo hacia el bosque tirreno, siguiendo el rastro de su esposo.**  
**__

_**"Nuestra tataratía es vampiro, su esposo que es prácticamente nuestro tataratío, también lo es, y ambos están vivos; Alec y yo tenemos poderes y no debemos utilizarlos en público por nuestro bien... Mi vida es extraña... Pero al menos tengo a Alec aquí para tranquilizarme, y a mis tataratíos... Los dos se comportan como padres con nosotros... No se qué haría sin ellos... No se qué sería de mi vida sin Alec, mi querido hermano..." **_con aquellos pensamientos se durmió Jane; en su cama, sonriente.**  
**

_En el bosque tirreno cerca de las dos de la madrugada_

Aro y Sulpicia estaban serios y había un ambiente tenso en el aire. Ambos se tomaron de la mano. No estaban solos.**  
**

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...-dijo una voz burlona detrás de ellos- Mira por dónde, el señor y la señora Vulturi... ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí, queridos?**  
**

-No es de tu incumbencia Vladimir.-le contestó Aro secamente. La pareja se volteó y observó que Vladimir no venía solo: también estaba Stefan y su guardaespaldas Phil.**  
**

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, Vladimir?-le preguntó Sulpicia seria.**  
**

-Desearía que tu marido me cediera el liderazgo de los vampiros por un par de... ¿milenios? Sí, milenios...-Aro resopló y rodó los ojos- Pero... por lo visto no podrá ser así.**  
**

-Ahora mismo podríamos aprovechar la oportunidad de que estáis solos para quemaros, calcinaros y coger vuestro reino.-habló Stefan. Sus compañeros rieron.**  
**

-¿Quién ha dicho que estemos solos?-dijo Aro-Didyme, Marcus, Caius y Athenodora están muy cerca de Roma.-Aro agarró por la cintura a su esposa.**  
**

-Claro Arito, claro.-se burlaron los vampiros y se acercaron a ellos.**  
**

-Oh, vamos chicos... Este no es momento de peleas ¿No os parece?-les dijo Sulpicia inocentemente tratando de ganar tiempo.**  
**

-Veo que escogiste una buena esposa, Aro...-le dijo Phil y miró a Sulpicia de arriba a abajo- ...muy, muy buena...-Aro gruñó y los rumanos soltaron varias carcajadas.**  
**

-Hombres tenían que ser...-susurró Sulpicia y Aro sonrió de medio lado.**  
**

-Bueno... señores, adiós, ya nos veremos.-les dijo Aro.**  
**

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-le preguntó Vladimir y se dirigió hacia ellos...**  
**

**HOLAAA (otra vez xD)  
Espero que os haya gustado este cap sip?  
Dejarme reviews porfisss ese pequeño detalle me alegra el día ^^  
Besos =)**


	5. Problema tras problema

******Gracias por vuestros reviews!********  
****Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a pero la historia es MIA =)**  
**Capitulo 5: Problema tras problema...**  
**LA HISTORIA DE JANE**:

* * *

Al día siguiente Jane se despertó con los gritos de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?-preguntó saltando de la cama rápidamente.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡¿NO VES QUE ME ESTÁS HACIENDO DAÑO?-gritaba Alec desde el piso de abajo. Jane corrió escaleras abajo temiendo por la vida de su gemelo.

Cuando bajó vio que su hermano estaba siendo tirado de la oreja por su padre mientras su madre miraba seria la escena desde la puerta.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? ¡ALEC! ¡¿DIOS, QUÉ LE HABÉIS HECHO?-gritó Jane y se tiró al suelo al lado de su hermano. Apartó la mano de su padre que quería volver a estirarle de la oreja.

-Pasa que nos ha faltado al respeto, Jane. Y eso no se puede tolerar en esta casa.-le dijo su padre.

-¡POR POCO LE SACÁIS UNA OREJA!-contraatacó ella.

-Y TÚ TAMBIÉN NOS VAS A SACAR UNA COMO SIGAS GRITANDO ASÍ.-le contestó su madre.

-Hija de... -su madre no le permitió continuar con la frase pues le estiró del pelo y Jane chilló.

Suerte que no tenían vecinos... Estaban sólo ellos cuatro en la casa... Día libre para los sirvientes.

Alec estaba llorando en el suelo. Él no era del tipo de personas que lloraba por cosas tontas, él era duro, lo era por su hermana. Pero en aquella ocasión no pudo más y rompió a llorar. Tenía la oreja derecha roja, roja, roja, como un tomate y había varias zonas en su piel que eran violetas por culpa de los golpes que su padre le había dado recientemente.

Jane por su parte, no podía controlarse.

-¡SUELTÁME MALDITA! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-gritaba Jane con su voz una octava más aguda.

-¡Jane! ¡No me obligues a lavarte la boca con jabón! ¡¿Quién te ha enseñado esos modales?-le gritó su padre.

-¡OS ODIO! ¡ALEC, LEVÁNTATE POR FAVOR! ¡HAZ ALGO! ¡TÚ _PUEDES _HACER ALGO, HERMANO!-gritó Jane.

Pero Alec no se movió. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y los gritos de su hermana eran una tortura para su oreja magullada.

-Dejémoslos aquí... Total, Jane seguirá gritando de todas formas...-dijo su padre. Oh no, ya no era su padre. Ahora ellos solamente eran Florencio y Dalia Ricci. Nada más.

-¡OS ODIO!-repitió Jane- ¡OJALÁ ARDÁIS EN EL INFIERNO! ¡PORQUE OS MERECÉIS DOLOR! ¡MUCHO DOLOR!-_"dolor"_esa palabra...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó la señora Ricci.

Estaba en el suelo inclinada de una manera extraña, anti-natural para ser exactos, y en su rostro se veía un dolor increíble. Jane estaba que echaba humo por las orejas del enfado que tenía.

-¡DALIA!-gritó su ex-padre tratando de ayudar a su esposa... luego volteó a ver a Jane y gritó:- ¡UNA BRUJA! ¡BRUJA! ¡BRUJA! ¡ES UNA BRUJA!

Alec se levantó del suelo rápidamente al escuchar aquellas palabras y sacudió a su hermana para que parase.-Jane, Jane, estoy aquí; no me pasa nada, para por favor.-le rogaba Alec a su gemela, pero a ella parecía no importarle nada.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡AYUDAAAA! ¡POR-F-FAVOR! ¡AHHHHHH!-gritaba su "madre" desde el suelo.

-¡JANE! ¡DESPIERTA!-le gritó Alec.

-¿Ah?-preguntó Jane y después miró al suelo a ver a su adolorida ex-madre y a su marido tratando de ayudarla- Oh-Dios-Mío... Yo... Yo...

El señor Ricci cogió a su esposa en brazos y salió corriendo a la calle mientras gritaba:

-¡JANEE! ¡ES UNA BRUJA! ¡MIRAD LO QUE LE HA HECHO A MI ESPOSA! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!

Al cabo de pocos minutos la mayor parte del pueblo estaba reunida en la iglesia con antorchas en sus manos. _"__Me van a matar... Sí, lo van a hacer..."_ pensaba Jane mientras veía cómo su hermano caminaba desde un lado de la habitación al otro.

-Hay que huir.-dijo al fin su hermano.

-Alec... Yo... Lo siento...

-No te preocupes hermana... Sabíamos que esto tenía que llegar en algún momento... Si tú caes... Yo caeré contigo...-sentenció Alec.

-Alec... No...

Rápidamente se echó a llorar a los brazos de su hermano. Él siempre estaba allí para ella, y Jane se lo agradecería por toda la eternidad.

-Podríamos buscar a Sulpicia y Aro.-propuso Alec.

-Pero no sabemos dónde están... Son vampiros... Pueden estar en cualquier parte, pero hoy... hace sol.-Jane suspiró.

-Corre.

-¿Qué?

-Que corras, Jane. ¡Vamos! ¡Sígueme!-le dijo su hermano y corrió hacia la puerta trasera que daba paso al bosque.

Ambos corrieron cuanto pudieron, cogidos de la mano, por los senderos del bosque tirreno. De repente ambos chocaron contra algo... más bien, contra alguien.

-¡Ah!-gritó Jane.

-¡No grites! Podrían descubrirnos. Soy yo, Patricio.-se presentó Patricio amistosamente.

-Tú no... ¿No huyes de nosotros? ¿No quieres matarnos?-le preguntó Alec a su amigo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sois unas de las pocas personas que me caen bien! No dejaré que os quemen si antes yo puedo hacer algo para prevenirlo.

-Quemarnos... ¿N-Nos van a llevar a la... hoguera?-le preguntó Jane a Patricio.

-Eso es lo que dice el cura. Ha convencido a todos de que si no os queman pronto, será demasiado tarde para salvar al pueblo. Están locos.-explicó Patricio- Tranquilos, no le diré nada a nadie. Pero, ¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho para que os quisiesen quemar?-les preguntó su ahora aliado.

Jane le explicó lo que le hizo a su madre adoptiva y él se quedó muy asombrado.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer?

-Queremos ir con nuestros... tíos biológicos, Aro y Sulpicia, pero no sabemos dónde están.-le contestó Alec.

Los tres escucharon a una muchedumbre que gritaba: "¡A la hoguera!" y los chicos se tensaron al instante.

-Alec, escapa.-le pidió Jane a su hermano con la vista apartada.

-¿Cómo que me escape? Jane, no te voy a dejar sola en una situación como esta.

-Alec, no es necesario que ambos suframos...-le explicó ella con suavidad- Fueron a mí a la que vieron utilizar su poder , no a ti, hermano.-volteó para ver a Patricio- Gracias por todo, Patricio... Eres el único amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida que no sea Alec, pero a la vez sé que eres el mejor que pudiese tener nunca.-Jane se acercó a Patricio y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla- Gracias...

Patricio le sonrió. Una sonrisa triste, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Quédate alejado del pueblo Patricio, por tu bien.-le susurró Jane y se alejó un poco de los dos jóvenes- Hermano, no cometas la locura que sé que estas pensando. Por favor...

Jane se despidió de ambos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde escuchaba las voces. De repente, un golpe en la cabeza, un bastón quizás, un palo; y todo se volvió negro.

-.-

Jane despertó en la plaza del pueblo que estaba al lado de la iglesia. El aire olía a humo y a fuego: antorchas. No cabía duda ese era su fin.

-¡Ciudadanos! ¡Aquí tenemos a la bruja! ¡Jane Ricci, señoras y señores!-anunció el cura- Demos paso al sacrificio para que su alma se salve. ¡Peter! ¡Enciende el fuego!

Jane abrió los ojos como platos. Ella estaba al lado del cura, con las manos y los pies atados con fuertes cuerdas. ¡La iban a quemar! Jane volteó para ver al sacerdote.

-Me agradecerás por esto. Salvaremos tu alma.-le dijo él.

-¡Cállese viejo estúpido! ¡Usted no sabe nada de mi alma!-gritó Jane fuera de sí-Tal vez hoy muera, pero no moriré sin luchar.-exclamó la rubia y respiró hondo.

-¡Una vez te dije, y lo vuelvo a repetir, Jane! ¡Si tú caes, yo caigo contigo!-dijo una voz en la multitud. ¡ALEC!

-¡Alec! ¡Te dije que te salvaras!-le reprochó Jane.

Alec se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos atadas.

-¿Acaso no te alegras de verme? No te he abandonado el día de nuestra muerte. Nacimos a la vez. Moriremos a la vez.-le dijo suavemente Alec a su hermana.

-Gracias.-le susurró Jane.

La gente no tardó en reaccionar y colocaron otra pila de paja para Alec. Era su hermano, por lo tanto, también debía de ser un brujo. En eso se basaba el pueblo para condenar a Alec también.

Ambos lloraban. Estaban agarrados de las manos pues aún no los habían separado. Pero aquello no duró mucho.

De repente alguien la cogió por la cintura y la alzó hasta la hoguera. Faltaba poco. Poco para su muerte. Y la de su hermano._Cómo desearía que paguen por sus errores... Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, pero el mundo es cruel y frío... _pensó Jane.

-¿Unas últimas palabras brujo?-le preguntó el señor Moriarti a Alec.

-Solo quería decir que esto es una injusticia, pero que será un honor morir junto a mi hermana.-le contestó él fríamente.

-¿Y tú bruja?

-Ojalá haya alguien en este miserable mundo que os haga pagar, uno por uno, lo que nos estáis haciendo. Le estaría eternamente agradecida...-le contestó Jane con la misma expresión de su hermano.

La gente soltó un par de risas y una vocecilla de lo más irritable se escuchó entre la multitud.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo siempre supe que Jane era una bruja! ¿Qué me dices ahora eh, Jane? ¡Te van a quemar! ¡Jajaja!

-Si existe la reencarnación, Selenia, me ocuparé de matarte yo misma.-le dijo Jane manteniendo la calma.

-¡A LA HOGUERA!-gritó Selenia y los demás la corearon.

El señor Moriarti les prendió fuego a la paja y a la madera. Jane gritaba de dolor. Lloraba, chillaba, suplicaba, gritaba, seguía llorando… El fuego ya comenzaba a correrle por los pies y pronto subiría por las piernas.

A pesar del humo que había a su alrededor, Jane pudo ver a su hermano. Estaba serio sin gritar y sin llorar. Jane se alegró de ello; por lo visto, Alec podía utilizar su don con él mismo, así no sufriría. Jane también divisó seis sombras negras a lo lejos. No les prestó mucha atención.

La gente chillaba de emoción. ¡Habían matado a los brujos gemelos! ¡Qué ilusión! Por favor... Pero de repente, los gritos emanaban miedo y horror.

Las sombras negras se abalanzaban sobre la gente y dejaban de chillar.

-¡AHHH!-gritó Jane al notar cómo su muslo derecho se quemaba.

-¡ARO!-gritó una voz a lo lejos... Jane la reconoció, aunque le costó un poco concentrarse... Era, Sulpicia. ¿Sulpicia?-¡AROOOO! ¡LOS NIÑOS!

**

* * *

**

Espero que os gustase!

Dejadme un review porfaaa ='(

BESOS =)


	6. Transformación

******Gracias por vuestros reviews!********  
****Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a pero la historia es MIA =)**  
**Capitulo 6:**  
**LA HISTORIA DE JANE**:

* * *

-¡ARO!-gritó de nuevo Sulpicia. Su marido estaba acabando con el cura mientras que el resto de su familia les daba una merecida muerte al resto del pueblo.

-¡Ve a por Jane, Sulpicia! ¡Yo voy a por Alec!-gritó Aro una vez acabó su tarea.

Sulpicia corrió a la velocidad del rayo hasta la hoguera en la que se encontraba Jane y la sacó en poco más que dos segundos, llevándola en brazos. Jane seguía gritando de dolor, pero el tacto frío de la vampira la hacía sentirse más a gusto.

-Jane, Jane, querida, estoy aquí. No te preocupes ¿vale? Todo saldrá bien. Alec está a salvo, con Aro. Ahora vamos hacia ellos. Perdoname, mi vida, sé que somos muy egoístas por haceros esto... es _necesario _Jane. Te quiero, mi niña. Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo de transformación.-Sulpicia susurró aquello dulcemente en el oído de Jane.

Jane a penas podía respirar. Había respirado mucho humo y eso no era bueno. Escuchó las palabras de su tataratía y a pesar de no entender la última frase no dijo nada.

-Sulpicia dame a Jane.-dijo Aro una vez estuvieron juntos.

-¿Y Alec? ¿Él ya es un...?

-No Sulpi, aún no.-contestó él cogiéndo a Jane de los brazos de Sulpicia- Jane, siento mucho esto... Sé que no comprendes nada y no has de preocuparte por eso, solo, perdóname.

Acto seguido Aro acercó su boca al cuello de Jane y clavó sus colmillos en la yugular de la chica.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó ella.

Sulpicia cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Después le paso a Alec a su marido y él hizo lo mismo: lo mordió en el cuello. Pero algo fallaba... Aro no podía quitar la boca de su cuello, más bien no quería... Oh-oh.

-Aro, Aro para. Ya tiene ponzoña suficiente en la sangre, lo vas a matar.-le dijo Sulpicia tratando de alejarlo- Aro, mi amor, deja a Alec, por favor...-le pidió de nuevo y él puso cara de dolor... Sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal.- Aro, soy yo Sulpicia, tranquilo... Aléjate del chico ¿vale mi amor? ¿Me escuchas?-susurró esta vez en su oído.

Aro soltó a Alec y se alejó de él.

-Lo siento... Yo... No podía pensar.-se disculpó.

-Tranquilo Aro. No le has hecho nada. Está bien...-le contestó Sulpicia y besó los labios de Aro mientras lo miraba indicándole que ya había pasado.

Jane podía escuchar aquello. Débilmente. Pero podía. Un fuego le corría por las venas, oh, qué dolor... Quería que parara, ¿Por qué no paraba? Ya se había extendido por casi todo el cuerpo, en algún momento tenía que parar. Por suerte, sus tíos vampiros estaban cerca de ella y la podían "enfriar" ligeramente... Pero no oía a su hermano...

-¿D-dónd-e...? ¡Ahhhh!-Jane abrió la boca para preguntarlo pero no podía parar de gritar.

Aro colocó su mano en la frente de Jane.

-Alec está aquí al lado Jane. Sólo que él no grita... no quiere asustarte, ¿comprendes?-le explicó Aro. Después volteó a ver a su esposa, que estaba susurrándole cosas a Alec- Querida, llevalos al castillo con los demás. Yo tengo que hacerle un favorcito a mi querida Jane...

Sulpicia asintió.

-Como quieras, Aro.

Tomó a Alec en los brazos con delicadeza y Aro hizo lo mismo con Jane. Los cuatro se acercaron al resto de los vampiros y ellos miraron a los chicos.

-Dos días y medio bastarán para su transformación.-dijo el señor rubio.

-Bien, Cayo.-contestó Aro- ¿_Ellas _estan...?

-Dejamos a las chicas vivas, hermano; como nos pediste.-contestó la señorita que estaba agarrada de la cintura por un señor.

-Gracias, Didyme. Jane os lo agradecerá a todos cuando sea una de nosotros.-contestó Aro con una sonrisa.

-Aro, ¿los llevamos a Volterra ahora?-preguntó el que agarraba a Didyme.

-Sí Marco... Cuanto antes mejor.-Aro dejó a Jane en el suelo delicadamente y luego se levantó- Yo voy a por las dos chicas, nos vemos en Volterra, familia.-se despidió y salió corriendo hacia la iglesia.

-Trae, hermana; yo llevaré a Alec. Tú lleva a Jane... creo que necesita tu presencia.-le dijo la esposa de Cayo a Sulpicia.

-Muy bien Athenodora.-le pasó a Alec y luego cogió a Jane del suelo- Son tan jóvenes...

-Lo sé...-dijo Cayo y pasó una mano por el rostro de Alec- No se merecían ir a la hoguera... pobres niños...-los vampiros alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo mientras miraban a Cayo como si tuviese un tercer ojo- ¿Qué? A veces me da el punto de tipo sensible ¿sabéis?

-Lo sabemos, hermano, no te preocupes.-le susurró Marco dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Bueno, vayamos a Volterra. Allí al menos estarán en una cama.-dijo Didyme y salieron corriendo hacia el castillo.

Jane oía la respiración entrecortada de su hermano, las voces de su futura familia y el latido acelerado de su corazón. Pero no veía nada. Solamente oía. Nada más.  
-.-

Aro se acercó a dos chicas que estaban atemorizadas en una esquina de la  
iglesia. Él sonrió macabramente y las tomó a ambas como si fueran sacos de patata.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!-gritó una de ellas.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó la otra.

-El poderoso vampiro que os llevará hacia vuestra peor pesadilla... Jane.

-¡¿JANE RICCI?-preguntaron las dos gritando.

-Peor. JANE VULTURI. Ella es mucho peor que la que conocéis, queridas...-Aro sonrió para sí y las llevó del pueblo.

Ya no quedaba nada allí. Ni rastro de vida humana, ni supervivientes, ni testigos. Perfecto.

-.-

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!-gritó Jane otra vez.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se fueron del pueblo y se quedaron en Volterra. Quedaba poco tiempo para que el corazón de Jane dejase de latir...

-Ya... mi niña, ya...-le decía Sulpicia, que como bien había prometido, estaba a su lado las 24 horas del día.

Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Aro y Sulpicia, puesto que Alec estaba en su futuro cuarto y no querían que los dos escuchasen los gritos de su hermano y se asustaran.

-A Alec le falta media hora. Me ha "dicho" que el fuego está bajando de intensidad.-expicó Aro cuando entró a la habitación. Se situó al otro lado de Jane y la tomó de la mano izquierda, ya que Sulpicia le cogía de la otra.

-¿Qué piensa? ¿Está bien?-preguntó Sulpicia. Parecía una madre demasiado protectora.

-Sí, está bien. El fuego también está bajando de intensidad, por lo tanto pronto llegará al corazón. Jane te agradece mucho que estés aquí con ella, Sulpicia.

Ella sonrió y pasó su mano por el rostro de la chica.

-Te lo prometí, Jane. Y un Vulturi siempre cumple sus promesas.-le dijo Sulpicia- Queda poco para que despiertes como una de nosotros, mi niña, no  
te preocupes.

Didyme entró al cuarto y se sentó en la cama al lado de Aro.

-Hola Jane. Yo soy Didyme, la hermana de Aro.-se presentó.

Sulpicia y Aro sonrieron y él habló:

-Didyme, Jane quiere que le cuentes cómo está su hermano.

-Él está bien Jane... Está pasando por lo mismo que tú, tan solo va un par de segundos por detrás de ti. En media hora ambos estaréis despiertos.-le explicó a Jane. 

_MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS_

Jane abrió los ojos. El fuego que la quemaba había desaparecido por completo. Parpadeó varias veces, aunque veñia innecesaria esa acción. Podía ver detalles diminutos, como las motas de polvo que volaban cerca de las estanterías; también oía cosas, cosas que al parecer estaban a gran distancia. Respiraba, pero el aire no le hacía falta.

Observó a Aro, Sulpicia y Didyme. Estaban a su lado sonriéndole. Se veían muy distintos a los que ella había conocido días atrás. Sulpicia se acercó a ella y besó su frente.

-Hola Jane. Bienvenida a tu nueva vida.

**

* * *

**

**Espero que os gustase!**

**Dejadme un review porfaaa ='(**

**BESOS =)**


	7. Nueva vida & Dulce vendetta

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a pero la historia es MIA =)**  
**Capitulo 7: Nueva vida & Dulce vendetta...**  
**LA HISTORIA DE JANE**:

* * *

Alec y Jane estaban en la que ahora era su nueva habitación acompañados por los otros seis vampiros.

-Bueno chicos, ¿que tal os sentís?-preguntó Aro.

-Me arde...-contestó Jane señalando con la mano a su garganta.

-Ah, querida, eso es normal. Ahora iremos a comer ¿vale?

Jane asintió y se giró a ver a Alec. Él estaba observándolo todo atentamente. Jane le sonrió y ambos se acercaron a un espejo grande que había en la pared.

-¿Los vampiros podemos reflejarnos en espejos?-preguntó Alec.

Todos asintieron y soltaron varias risitas.

-Los humanos inventan cosas extrañas, Alec.-explicó Athenodora- Lo de que el sol nos quema también es mentira, como lo de los ajos y crucifijos.

-Menos mal...-susurraron ambos al unísono y se acercaron al espejo.

Al ver su reflejo se asustaron un poco, pero más que nada se sorprendieron; se veían muy distintos. Jane observó cada detalle de su nuevo cuerpo. Seguía siendo Jane, o al menos parecida... Tenía los ojos de color escarlata intenso y su piel era muy pálida, también notó que su pelo era un poco más oscuro que el que tenía antes. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue que al levantar un poco el vestido, no tenía ninguna quemadura en la pierna. _"Qué extraño..."_ pensó ella.

Jane se acercó a Sulpicia y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Auuch.-dijo ella y se separó un poco de Jane para sonreirle- Ahora eres más fuerte que yo, mi niña, no querrás extrangularme ¿no?

Jane negó con la cabeza mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Se tomó de la mano de su hermano y los dos siguieron a los vampiros por el castillo. Les enseñaron la sala de los tronos, los cuartos de los líderes y sus respectivas esposas, las mazmorras, el patio de entrenamiento y por último las habitaciones de la guardia.

-Santiago, Renata.-llamó Marcus.

Pocos segundos después dos vampiros aparecieron delante de ellos mientras sonreían.

-Estos son Renata y Santiago, chicos. Son la guardia permanente.-les dijo Cayo.

-¿Guardia permanente?-preguntó Jane.

-Tenemos mucho que explicaros, mis queridos niños...-contestó esta vez Aro. Todos se dirigieron a la sala de los tronos y allí los líderes se entaron en sus tronos y Aro siguió hablando- Bueno, lo primero que debéis saber es que los vampiros tenemos ciertas normas: una de ellas es que no debemos matar descontroladamente, otra, es que no podemos decirles a los humanos que somos vampiros. Marco.-le cedió la palabra a su hermano.

-Los Vulturis hacemos cumplir esas normas. Somos como la polícia de los vampiros, ¿comprendéis?-los gemelos asintieron- Bien... Los vampiros no podemos exponernos a la luz del sol porque los humanos sabrían que somos distintos. Cayo.-le dio la palabra al rubio.

-Los vampiros tenemos unas características que debemos tratar de ocultar al estar entre humanos: nuestra velocidad es mucho más rápida que la suya, la fuerza también, nuestros sentidos están más desarroyados, para los humanos poseemos una belleza sobrenatural y si salimos a la luz del sol nuestra piel brilla.-explicó Cayo.

Jane se miró las manos. Su piel era muy pálida, casi translúcida. Renata se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

-Te voy a traer un regalito.-salió a velocidad vampírica por las puertas y se dirigió al calabozo.

-Jane querida, te tenemos un pequeño regalo.-le dijo Aro con una sonrisa malvada en los labios- ¿Te acuerdas de ciertas arpías asquerosas malditas niñas que te molestaban?

Jane asintió.

-Pues podrás darles su merecido.

-No quiero comerlas. No quiero tener nada suyo dentro de mí, aunque... podría hacerlas sufrir un poco.-Alec arqueó una ceja.

-Entonces tú las torturas y yo me las como. ¿Buen plan hermana?-propuso Alec.

-Buen plan hermano.-contestó Jane.

Todos los Vulturis sonrieron ante su respuesta... Jane sería una vampira de armas tomar.

-Recuerda, Jane, eres Jane Vulturi. No Jane Ricci. Enséñales la diferencia.-le dijo Sulpicia a su querida niña y ella sonrió de nuevo.

Escucharon gritos desde afuera de las puertas. Oh, pobres humanas, de seguro deseaban haber muerto con el resto del pueblo a lo que les esperaba dentro de la sala. Abrieron las puertas.

Renata las tenía a ambas agarradas de las manos. Las chicas le daban patadas para liberarse, pero solo lograban hacerse daño. Las dos lloraban desconsoladamente mientras Jane les sonreía.

-Aquí tienes, Jane. Espero que sepas disfrutar del momento.-le dijo Renata y tiró a las chicas al suelo.

Los gemelos se acercaron a ellas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Volvemos a encontrarnos Selenia, Lisa...-les dijo Jane.

-Jane, ¿qué te han hecho? Tienes la piel pálida, y, tu voz es tan... dulce...-dijo Lisa.

-Ha! ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? No me hagas reír Lisa.-Jane miró a Selenia- Bueno, tú ya no te ríes ¿no? No estoy quemada en la hoguera.

-Pero sigues siendo la misma niñata de siempre.-susurró ella y Jane la escuchó gracias a sus oídos vampíricos, al igual que el resto de los Vulturis.

-Te he oído, Selenia.-le dijo y la humana se quedó sin aliento- Alec, puedes hacer lo tuyo con Lisa. Selenia es MIA.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡AGHAHHAHHH!-gritaba Selenia tirada en el suelo.

Alec se había acercado a Lisa y se la había comido, no sin antes recordarle que tenía que haber sido más buena con Jane, pero que se salvaba de ser torturada como Selenia. Jane estaba sonriendo malvadamente y veía cómo Selenia se "moría" de dolor.

-¡Qué divertido es esto!-decía Jane cada dos por tres y aquello causaba que los líderes rieran fuertemente. Renata y Santiago miraban asombrados a la humana, ellos sabían que el don de Jane era fuerte, pero no se imaginaban que lo fuera a tal grado.

-¡JANNEE RICCI! PARAAAAAA-gritó Selenia y Jane paró. Aquello sorprendió a los demás vampiros.

-No me vuelvas a llamar Jane Ricci, Selenia. Jane Ricci murió en la hoguera. Pero Jane Vulturi nació en el Palazzo dei Priori. Y yo soy JANE VULTURI.-dijo ella orgullosa de su nuevo apellido y volvió a torturar a Selenia.

Sulpicia miraba orgullosa cómo su niña se vengaba de la maldita arpía que la molestaba cuando era humana. Se acercó a Aro que aún seguía sentado en el trono y se sentó en su regazo.

-Mi vida, ¿has visto cómo ha aumentado su don después de la transformación?-le susurró a su esposo. Él sonrió.

-Sí, Jane es una vampira de cuidado Sulpicia. Creo que nadie querrá molestarla nuuuuuuunca más.-le contestó y los dos rieron.

Jane cogió a Selenia como si fuera una muñeca y la estampó contra la pared.

-Jajajajaja ¡Qué divertido es ser vampiro!-chilló y luego Alec cogió a Selenia para volver a saciar su sed- Sí, ha sido taaan divertido que me ha entrado hambre...

-Pues saldremos de caza.-propuso Didyme- Hace mucho que no lo hacemos ¿no os parece hermanos?

-Cierto... Didy tiene razón, divirtámonos un poco.-la apoyó Marco.

-Decidido entonces.

Alec y Jane se tomaron de las manos. Ya tenían su venganza.

-¡Oh, que dulce es la vendetta!-le dijo Alec a su hermana mientras seguían a los Vulturis.

-No es el modo más adecuado de solucionar las cosas, pero, en todo caso iremos al infierno así que...-le contestó Jane y los dos se rieron.

Un bonito comienzo para una nueva vida.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que os gustase!**

**Dejadme un par de reviews! Pliss  
**

**BESOS =)**


	8. Caza y una historia

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer pero la historia y su trama es MIA =)**

**Capitulo 8: caza y una historia**

**LA HISTORIA DE JANE:**

****Los Vulturis y los gemelos estaban en la plaza de San Marcos, era de noche por lo que no tuvieron que preocuparse por brillar delante del mundo literalmente. Hacía frío, aunque para los vampiros fuera algo insignificante, para los humanos el frío les afectaba y por ello había poca gente en la calle.

-Observad chicos, pero no respiréis... no queremos armar un alboroto.-les dijo Aro a los gemelos- Ahora sois neófitos, vampiros "recién nacidos" y no podréis aguantar mucho la sed.

-Cuando cazamos, tenemos que tener cuidado de que no nos vea nadie, si no seríamos descubiertos. Hay que escoger al humano que será nuestra cena antes de ir a por él, tenemos que escoger a uno que parezca despreocupado y que no tenga pinta de adinerado.-explicó Marco.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Alec curioso.

-Porque si se tratara de una persona famosa o adinerada, su desaparición se sabría y comenzarían a inversigar por la zona... y nunca es bueno que los humanos husmeen por aquí...-le contestó Marco a Alec.

Jane observó las calles y a lo lejos vió a un hombre de unos cuarenta años aparentemente. Iba caminando con una nabaja en la mano y en su cara podía verse mucha tristeza y odio hacia alguien.

-¿Ese de ahí estaría bien?-preguntó Jane señalando al señor.

-Si, sería una buena opción.-le contestó Aro.

-Ahora volvemos. Cazamos y regresamos.-avisaron Athenodora y Cayo y salieron corriendo a una velocidad inhumana hacia las casas de al lado, luego salieron de Volterra para poner rumbo a algún pueblo de Toscana.

Sulpicia miró a Jane que observaba atenta al humano.

-Vamos.-Le dijo y la tomó de la mano cual madre perfecta. Ambas se dirigieron hacia el humano. Él estaba triste, se le notaba en la mirada-¿Váis a algún sitio señor?-le preguntó Sulpicia.

-No, señorita; si es preciso iré al infierno, pero dudo que alguien quisiera escuchar las plegarias de un hombre como yo.-le contestó él con la mirada bajada.

-¿Deseáis morir?-le preguntó ella y él asintió- En tal caso estáis de suerte. Jane, esta será tu cena.

-Solo debo ¿morder?-le preguntó Jane a Sulpicia y ella asintió. Jane hizo aquello y en poco más de veinte segundos el señor ya estaba seco. Sulpicia sonreía.-Más...-susurró Jane.

-En seguida mi niña.

Las dos voltearon y vieron que solamente estaban las dos esposas y Alec.

Santiago se les acercó y habló:

-Sulpicia, maestro Aro ha dicho que había un rastro de neófitos cerca de Volterra y que los iban a seguir.-informó.

-¿Y han ido sin guardias?-preguntó Sulpicia preocupada.

-No, los tres señores han ido con Renata los de rango menor... Elías, Bartholomiu y Neizhan.

-Bueno... Volvamos al palacio, -miró a Jane- allí tenemos reservas de sangre.

Todos volvieron al palacio. Alec escuchó atentamente lo que le contó Jane sobre cazar a un humano. Él ya sabía cómo era la sensación pero dejó que ella se lo relatara con pelos y señales, detalle por detalle.

Alec se marchó con Athenodora hacia alguna sala del inmenso castillo. Al parecer la esposa de Cayo le había caído tan bien como Sulpicia. Didyme se acercó sonriente hacia Santiago. Él era el prometido de Renata, y Renata era como una hermana para Didyme, puesto que durante su tranformación Didyme estuvo cuidándola en todo momento. Jane y Sulpicia se quedaron solas en la sala de los tronos.

-Oye Sulpicia, recuerdo que una noche... aquella en la que Aro y tú nos revelasteis que érais vampiros... os fuisteis muy tensos de nuestra casa. ¿Qué ocurría?-le preguntó Jane.

Sulpicia hizo un gesto para que la chica fuera con ella y salieron del salón. Caminaron por los pasillos en dirección a una salita. Al abrir la puerta, Jane se dió cuenta de que era una biblioteca; con un piano y un par de silloncitos. Sulpicia se sentó en uno de ellos y Jane la imitó.

-Los Vulturis tenemos algunos enemigos Jane... porque somos más poderosos que los demás vampiros... Nuestro mayor enemigo es el clan rumano. Aquella noche andaban cerca. Se dirigían hacia el norte, pero pararon el viaje. Por suerte solo eran tres de ellos: Vladimir, Stefan y su guardaespaldas Philipe, más conocido como Phil.-le dijo Sulpicia. Jane esperó a que continuara.

Estábamos los cinco, dos Vulturis y tres rumanos, en medio del Bosque Tirreno. Teniendo en cuenta que yo soy mujer y que Aro querría protegerme a toda cuesta, estabamos en una gran desventaja, así que traté de ganar algo de tiempo- Sulpicia soltó un suspiro- Pero esos hombres son peores que los humanos hormonados...-dejó la frase sin terminar- Y bueno, pues, mi plan no salió del todo bien y nos rodearon...

**_FLASHBACK_**

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó Vladimir y se dirigió hacia Aro y Sulpicia...

Aro hechó hacia detrás suyo a Sulpicia como un auto-reflejo para protegerla y se colocó en posición de ataque. Los rumanos se rieron ante su posición pues, él no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ellos.

-Vete.-le susurró Aro a su esposa y ella frunció el entrecejo.

-No pienso dejarte.-le contestó y se situó a su lado en posición de ataque.

Vladimir soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, qué tierno...-les dijo-... bonita parejita feliz.-Aro le gruñó.

-¿De verdad quieres pelear?-le preguntó Aro y él asintió- Entonces ataca.

Vladimir se dispuso a atacar pero fueron Stefan y su guardaespaldas los que saltaron a por Aro. Vladimir, sonriente, se acercó a Sulpicia la cual miraba preocupada la pelea en la que estaba metido de por medio su marido.

-Tal vez alguien vaya a quedarse viuda y yo me quede con ella...-canturreó Vladimir cuando estuvo cerca de Sulpicia. Ella volteó a verlo y lo miró con furia.

-Vuelve a decir eso y será lo último que digas.-lo amenazó con odio en los ojos.

-Sulpicia se va a quedar viu-ella no dejó que continuara y se lanzó a su cuello.

Mordió el cuello de Vladimir inyectándole ponzoña, por lo que él puso cara de dolor. Le arrancó un brazo al vampiro pero Stefan la golpeó y la tiró a metros de distancia.

-¡SULPICIA!-gritó Aro.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Después de aquello aparecieron Didyme, Marco, Athenodora, Cayo, Santiago y Renata, con algunos guardias más y los rumanos se marcharon...-acabó de contar Sulpicia con la mirada baja.

-Ese tal Vladimir, el quiere ser el rey de los vampiros... ¿Te conocía de antes?-le preguntó Jane.

Sulpicia suspiró.-Digamos que, Vladimir, se "encaprichó" conmigo una vez cuando trató de matar a Marco. Y desde entonces Aro lo odia más.

-Vaya.-Jane soltó un par de risitas- Nunca pensé que Aro fuera celoso, jeje...

Sulpicia sonrió de medio lado y Alec entró a la biblioteca, estaba dando saltitos de felicidad.

-¡Jane! ¡Jane! ¿Quieres venir con Didyme, Athenodora, Santiago y conmigo? ¿Te acuerdas del conejo que mataste? ¡No está muerto! Jajaja, ven a verlo. ¿Vienes tú también Sulpicia?-le preguntó Alec.

-No gracias. Me quedaré aquí... Creo que tocaré el piano, lo tengo un poco abandonado al pobre.-le contestó Sulpicia esbozando una sonrisa amable.

Los gemelos salieron al patio de entrenamiento, mientras Sulpicia suspiraba y comenzaba a tocar una canción que compuso para Aro siglos atrás. Los hermanos allí se encontraron con el suertudo del conejo. Jane se carcajeó de él nada más verlo: notó el pulso tan acelerado de su corazón en cuanto la vio.

-Tranquilo, conejito. Ahora está Alec para protegerte.-le dijo Jane y todos rieron.

**HOLAA siento hager tardado... U.U pero el martes actualizare de nuevo si puedo ok? Reviewww plisss **

**besos =)**


	9. Carlisle Cullen

**HOLAAAAAAAA :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer y la trama de la historia es MIA =)**

**Capitulo 9: Carlisle Cullen**

**LA HISTORIA DE JANE:**

Horas después Aro, Marco, Cayo, Renata y los guardias llegaron al palazzo dei priori. Eso si, esta vez, el conejo no vivió para ver la llegada de los señores a Volterra... Jane se encargó de ello. Ayy, pequeño conejín ingenuo. Qué pena daba, pero en fin, un conejo es un conejo. Punto.

Las esposas se acercaron a sus respectivos maridos y Santiago a Renata, para verificar que estaban completos y que no les ocurría nada. Aunque, faltaba Sulpicia...

-¿Y Sulpicia?-preguntó Aro al ver que su esposa no estaba con los demás.

-Ella está en la biblioteca del piano.-contestó Jane.

-Ah, gracias Jane.-le dijo Aro para luego salir hacia la biblioteca y ella le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Alec y Jane se juntaron y decidieron dar un recorrido por los pasillos del palacio. Caminaron por el ala este, en el que se encontraba su habitación, y luego se dirigieron al oeste, donde estaba la torre del reloj y las campanas. Ambos subieron a la torre cuidadosamente y observaron el paisaje desde las alturas.

-Que bonito...-admiró Jane.

-Lo es.-concordó Alec.

Se podían ver casas hechas de piedras de color sepia por doquier, al fondo había un bosque completamente verde que se juntaba con el color ámbar del firmamento. Estaba amaneciendo. El sol ya salía, poco a poco, y las nubes del cielo se habían vuelto rosáceas. Alec estiró un brazo fuera de la ventana y los rayos de sol lo alcanzaron. Su piel brillaba como si estuviese hecho de diamantes.

-Wooww.-dijo Jane y pasó su mano por el brazo de su gemelo-Parecen miles de diamantes pequeños pero no raspa.

Jane sacó la cabeza entera por la ventana y Alec se quedó observándola atentamente. Su hermana era más hermosa aún si era posible.

-Estás preciosa Jane.

-Tu también Alec.

-Parece que el estar muertos no afecta a la belleza.

-Así es, hermano.-Jane sonrió y lo tomó de la mano. Corrieron a velocidad vampírica con cuidado de no romper nada por su increíble y nueva fuerza, hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras. No había nadie dentro de ellas.

-¡Jane, Alec!-oyeron gritar a Renata aunque estaba bastante lejos- Os necesitamos en la sala principal.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los mellizos ya estaban al lado de Renata. Ella les sonrió y les explicó que había llegado un vampiro nuevo a Volterra y que quería hablar con los líderes. Entraron a la sala de los tronos.

Los líderes estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos, las tres esposas estaban juntas en una esquina con porte serio igual que el de sus maridos, Renata se situó al lado de Santiago que estaban en la esquina opuesta a la de las esposas; y Jane y Alec se quedaron donde estaban: cerca del trono de Cayo. Y pintaron en sus rostros la típica cara inexpresiva que utilizaban en el colegio.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró un hombre rubio, de tez pálida y rostro de perfectas facciones como las de cualquier vampiro, pero, sus ojos eran dorados... no eran de color burdeos como los de los demás.

-Buenos días señores.-saludó el hombre- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen.

Aro se levantó de su trono y se dirigió al hombre con una sonrisa.-Mi nombre es Aro, Carlisle, y ellos son mis hermanos Marco y Cayo.-señaló con la mirada a cada uno de ellos- ¿Me permites?-preguntó refiriéndose a su mano.

Carlisle asintió y Aro tomo su mano entre las suyas. Segundos después contestó:

-Vaya... Veo que nadie te ha enseñado las reglas que tenemos los de nuestra especie ¿verdad? Y... ese extraño método tuyo de tomar sangre animal... es... extraordinario. Algo nuevo para nosotros.

Cayo y Marco también se levantaron.

-¿Sangre animal?-preguntó el rubio lleno de curiosidad.

-Así es. No quería matar a humanos así que me alimento de la sangre de los animales.-contestó Carlisle.

-Interesante...-susurraron los dos líderes a la vez.

-¿Querrías quedarte con nosotros, Carlisle? Formar parte de nuestra familia, los Vulturi. ¿Qué te parece amigo?-preguntó Aro emocionado.

-Claro, pero solo por un tiempo Aro... Me gustaría ver mundo más adelante.-contestó Carlisle y Aro sonrió.

-Perfecto. Entonces comencemos por las presentaciones: Ellos son Renata y Santiago, miembros de nuestra guardia permanente; esos chicos de ahí-Aro soñaló a los gemelos- son los tatarasobrinos de mi esposa, pero yo los adoro como si fueran mis propios hijos; -sonrió- ella es Sulpicia mi esposa, Didyme mi hermana biológica y esposa de Marco, y Athenodora la esposa de Cayo.  
Todos hicieron una leve inclinación con la cabeza mientras sonreían y Carlisle los imitó.

-Es un placer conoceros. Yo soy Carlisle Cullen y vengo de Londres.

Carlisle resultó ser un gran hombre después de todo. Educado, amable, sociable, con un gran interés por la ciencia y la historia, adoraba el arte, la música... Se había convertido en un íntimo amigo de Aro y de sus hermanos, pero sobre todo de Aro. Hablaba muy a menudo con él y con Sulpicia. A ella también le caía bien Carlisle.

Un día, Jane se chocó con Carlisle de camino a la biblioteca. Quería ir a ver cómo Sulpicia tocaba el piano de cola mientras ella leía uno de los miles de libros que había en la estancia. Y Carlisle venía de cazar y se dirigía a su cuarto. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Oh, vaya, perdóname Jane-se disculpó él ayudándola a levantarse- No veía ni por donde caminaba.

-No te preocupes Carlisle, también ha sido culpa mía.-le contestó Jane con una sonrisa amable.

-Sabes, creo que hasta ahora no te había visto sonreír. Y tienes una bonita sonrisa, Jane.

-Gracias, Carlisle. Supongo que no sonrío mucho ante los desconocidos.

Carlisle asintió.-Y... ¿A dónde te dirigías?

-A la biblioteca, a leer un libro y escuchar a Sulpicia mientras toca el piano.-contestó la chica.

-No pienso que esté en la biblioteca. Creo haber oído que está de caza con Aro y que tardarán un rato.

-Ah, bueno, en ese caso iré con Alec.-nada más hablar de él, el gemelo ya se encontraba a su lado.

-Hola Jane, hola Carlisle.-les saludó.

-Hablar del demonio y aparece.-le respondió Jane entre risitas.

-Ja, ja... ¿Vienes al patio hermana?

-¿Has encontrado otro conejo?

Alec rió por ante su respuesta.-No, pero si hay una ardilla.-volteó a ver a Carlisle- ¿Tu no comerás ardillas no?

-No.-soltó una carcajada- Prefiero los ciervos y tigres.

-Bien, porque después de que la terremoto de mi hermana pase por allí no quedará nada del animal.-contestó Alec y junto a su hermana salieron corriendo hacia el patio de entrenamiento.

Carlisle los miró alejarse. Algún día él también tendría una familia. Algún día...

******Besos =)**


	10. Dos nuevos Vulturis y vestidos de novia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes sin de y la historia MIA =)**

**Capitulo 10: Dos nuevos Vulturis y vestidos de novia.**

**LA HISTORIA DE JANE:**

Jane y Alec estaban en el patio de entrenamiento, antes habían estado torturando a la ardilla, pobrecita, pero supongamos que todos los animales pequeños deberían tener miedo de Jane... A los pocos minutos después de que a la ardilla le diera un infarto, Renata y Santiago aparecieron tomados de las manos. Se acercaron a los gemelos.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó Santiago amablemente.

-Nada... torturar animalitos indefensos...-dijo Alec soltando unas risas- Pero como no me gusta inmiscuirme en temas de "parejita feliz de cuento de hadas" no preguntaré qué hacíais vosotros dos.

Todos rieron. Renata era una chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos burdeos y piel pálida, era delgada y alta y no aparentaba tener más de veinte años. Santiago en cambio, tenía el pelo oscuro y su piel era un poco más olivácea que la de los demás vampiros, aunque seguía siendo pálida; era musculoso y aparentaba unos veinticinco años. Jane se fijó en aquello mientras su hermano hablaba.

-Y, ¿vosotros tenéis dones?

-Yo sí, -contestó Renata- puedo crear escudos para proteger de un ataque físico a quien yo quiera y a mí misma.

-Yo la verdad no estoy seguro...-dijo Santiago- Tengo la misma fuerza y velocidad que el resto de nosotros, aunque... Aro dice que tal vez tenga un don, ya que se me dan muy bien los temas de supervivencia.

-Vaya...-Jane exclamó asombrada- Buenos dones, sin duda; y...-ella escuchó algo- Chicos, ¿no oís algo en la entrada?

Todos voltearon y escucharon atentamente: llamaban a la puerta, y no era exactamente el típico ding-dong de un timbre, si no que sonaba pooomb pooomb pooomb por todo el palacio. Los cuatro vampiros corrieron a la entrada y abrieron las puertas. _¿No se supone que los guardias deberían de estar aquí para abrir? _Se preguntó Jane. Al abrirse las puertas vieron a dos vampiros: un hombre y una bellísima mujer, ambos tomados de la mano.

-Disculpad, ¿se encuentran aquí los líderes? Querríamos hablar con ellos.-habló el hombre y Alec asintió pero fue Jane la que contestó.

-Claro, seguidnos.

Los vampiros llevaroon a los recién llegados al salón de los tronos. Allí, como era costumbre, Aro se levantó de su trono y se dirigió a los nuevos. Jane se fijó en que tan solo estaban ellos, los maestros y Carlisle. Ningún guardia más, ni las esposas.

-Benvenute a Volterra.-habló Aro- ¿A qué se debe el honor?

-Mi esposa y yo querríamos unirnos a algún clan y nos gustaría que nos aceptaran en el suyo.-explicó el hombre.

-Claro, pero, para entrar al clan de los Vulturis debéis tener dones... ¡Eleazar!

A los pocos segundos un hombre de cabellos castaños entró al salón.

-Mande.

-¿Podrías decirme si son valiosos, mi querido amigo?

-Por supuesto Aro.-se acercó a la mujer- ¿Me permite?-ella asintió y él cogió su mano; pasados unos segundos cogió la del hombre y después la soltó-Ya está.-dijo él- Él no posee don, pero tiene bastante fuerza física. Y ella sí posee uno: puede atraer a los humanos y vampiros. Puede hacer que la sigan sin que haya razón aparente, simplemente utilizando su belleza y  
encanto.

Aro alzó una ceja.

-¿Atracción?

-Así es.

-Vaya... Creo que ya sé qué hacer con ese don... Además eres muy bella.

Jane dejó a un lado su expresión seria y sonrió ahogando una risita. _Eso ha sonado muy mal Aro... _pensó y se rió en su interior.

-Por cierto, aún no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Heidi y él es mi marido Félix.-habló por primera vez la mujer, al parecer llamada Heidi y sonrió amablemente. Jane pensó que era una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo; aunque para ser ciertos, todas las vampiresas eran extramadamente hermosas, pero Heidi lo era aún más.

-Aro, ¿tenemos pescadora?-inquirió Cayo.

-En efecto hermano.-contestó Aro y se relamió "sultilmente" los labios. _Dios... Aro parece cualquier cosa... Jane, por favor, no seas tan pervertida. _Se regañó así misma Jane. Aunque la verdad, ella apostaría lo que fuese a que más de la mitad de los presentes pensaban lo mismo sobre el asunto, ya que podía divisar varias sonrisillas por aquí y allá.

-Yo soy Aro y ellos mis hermanos Marco y Cayo. Bienvenidos a la familia. Por lo visto, vamos aumentando por días...

Después de las presentaciones Jane se acercó a Aro y él le cogió de la mano. Y gracias a ello pudo "ver" qué pensó Jane minutos antes.

-Por el amor de dios, Jane, me haces sentir un pervertido.-se quejó Aro.

-Lo siento, -rió la chica- pero esque estabas tan gracioso Aro...

-Si al final va a ser cierto que lo de mal pensada va de familia en familia... Primero Sulpicia, luego tú...-Aro negó con la cabeza- Gracias al cielo a que no estaba mi mujer o de seguro me habría saltado al cuello para matarme.

-Seguro... Pero, ¿a qué venía todo aquello? ¿Pescadora?

-Verás Jane, me gustaría que Heidi fuese la "pescadora" de los Vulturis. Que nos buscase la comida, ya que, gracias a su don sería más fácil.-explicó Aro- A veces no tenemos tiempo de salir todos los Vulturis y cazar algo, así que me parece buena idea.

Jane se mordió el labio inferior, como lo hacía de pequeña.

-Pero, ¿eso significaría que Heidi tendría que vestirse provocativamente?

-No creo que sea necesario, pero aun así...

-Mejor no os doy más ideas maestro Aro. -contestó Jane riendo- ¡Podrían ser utilizadas en mi contra!-gritó ella ya de camino a la biblioteca.

Allí estaban las tres esposas conversando animádamente entre ellas sobre lo que al parecer se trataba del aniversario de boda de alguien.

Jane llamó a la puerta y después de escuchar un "adelante" entró a la biblioteca. Y, en efecto, allí estaban las tres mujeres sentadas en un sofá grande y blanco que había en el centro de la habitación, al lado del piano.

-Jane, querida,-la llamó Athenodora- ven aquí, necesitamos tu opinión.

Mirándolas desde otro punto de vista, bien podrían tratarse de tres típicas adolescentes en vez de tres mujeres con sus siglitos bien cumplidos recientemente. Jane se acercó a ellas y observó que las tres ojeaban unos dibujos a lápiz. En ellos sólo había dibujados vestidos, vestidos de novia.

-¿Cuál te gusta más, mi niña?-preguntó Sulpicia con entusiasmo.

Jane ojeó las páginas y señaló uno de ellos.

-Este.

-Ése lo he diseñado yo.-anunció Didyme orgullosa- Es muy bonito, la verdad. Creo que con un par de arreglos, flores y lazos de azul cielo, quedarían muy bien para- dejó la frase sin acabar ya que Cayo entró al habitáculo de repente.

-Buenas tardes señoritas.-saludó él felizmente y cogió a Athenodora de la mano- Os la secuestraré por un rato ¿vale?

Antes de que salieran Athe logró decir:

-Ya me diréis que tal van los diseños de tu vestido, ¿vale Sulpicia? ¡Pero no empecéis sin mí!

-¿Vestido de boda para tí Sulpicia?-preguntó Jane curiosa.

-Sí, pronto es el aniversario de mi boda y mis hermanas quieren hacerle una pequeña "sorpresa" a Aro... Pobre, algún día lo matarán (de nuevo) de un susto.

**HOLA! Espero que os gustara el capi! ^^ Y también espero que me dejeis algun review!**

**Besos =)**


	11. Boda ¿buena o mala?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a y la historia es MIA =)**

**Capitulo 11: Boda... ¿Buena o mala?**

**LA HISTORIA DE JANE:**

oOoOoOo

Cada vez faltaba menos para la boda de Aro y Sulpicia. Ella estaba entusiasmada aunque ocultaba su alegría cada vez que veía a Aro. Él simplemente sospechaba algo... Y arqueaba una ceja, pero nunca decía nada.

La víspera del aniversario, Jane estaba en su cuarto tumbada en un sillón de color rojo mientras esperaba a Alec, que había estado con Marco en uno de esos días de "aprendizaje" sobre la historia vampírica que tanto le interesaban. Escuchó unas voces afuera del palacio que decían:

-Mañana será un gran día queridos míos...-dijo una voz que la chica no conocía.

-Así es...-contestó una voz femenina. Después escuchó las risas de muchas personas.

Jane se alarmó al instante. ¿Podría resultar una amenaza? De quiénes eran esas voces? Tal vez solo fuesen un par de vampiros... bueno, bastantes de ellos. Quizás Jane estaba exagerando demasiado... No porque unos vampiros estuvieran en Volterra significaba que planeaban atacar el palacio. ¿O si?

Jane se levantó seguido y salió a dar una vuelta por los pasillos del Palazzo Dei Priori. No había ni una sola alma en ellos. Al parecer todos estaban en sus cuartos o dando una vuelta por Italia y lugares cercanos. Jane entró a la biblioteca: nadie. Cuarto donde guardaban las reservas de sangre: nadie. El patio de entrenamiento: nadie. Desesperada, se dirigió al único lugar en el que DEBÍA haber una persona por lo menos, la sala de los tronos.

Al entrar se encontró con Aro sentado en su trono. ¿Aro sólo? Sí, él solito en una habitación inmensa y sin ningún guardia a la vista.

-Jane, querida, ¿a qué debo tu visita?-preguntó él amistosamente y le sonrió a "su niña".

-Esque sentía el palacio muy solitario...-contestó ella y le respondió a la sonrisa.

-Es cierto... No tengo idea de dónde demonios se mete la gente últimamente. Además mañana es un día... esto... amm, especial...-le dijo Aro a Jane y se pasó una mano por su cabeza- Es mi aniversario de bodas.

-Ya lo sabía Aro.-dijo una Jane muy feliz.

-¿En serio?-preguntó él sorprendido-Bien, entonces, ¿me harías un favor?-la chica asintió- ¿Sabes qué puedo regalarle a Sulpicia?

Jane soltó una risita.-Aro, tú le regalas TODO a Sulpicia sólo con sonreirle. ¿Acaso nunca te has fijado en cómo te mira y te responde las sonrisas?-

-Es que ella me quiere mucho...-contestó Aro embobado mirando a la nada- Pero aún así debería de regalarle algo... ¡YA SÉ! -el vampiro se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano- ¿Cómo no se me ocurriría antes?

Aro salió corriendo de la habitación mientras gritaba "Adiós Janeeeeeee", la cual estaba debatiéndose entre reirse a carcajada limpia o seguir a su creador. Se decidió por la primera opció y se rió de buena gana. Después salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, con un poco de suerte Alec ya estaría de regreso.

.  
Al día siguiente los gemelos se "despertaron" a la vez y corrieron hasta la biblioteca. Allí encontraron a Carlisle, Félix y Santiago hablando animádamente.

-Sentimos interrumpir pero, ¿sabéis dónde están las esposas?-preguntó Jane al entrar al saloncito.

-En el cuarto de Sulpicia Jane. Al parecer hoy tendremos boda jajajaja.-le contestó Santiago.

Alec se quedó con ellos mientras que Jane corrió hasta el cuarto de la vampira. Y allí se encontró con Didyme, Renata, Heidi y Athenodora. Y bueno, Sulpicia también estaba pero no la veía por ningún lado.

-Hola.-saludó ella al llegar y las demás la sonrieron.

-¿Ya ha llegado mi niña?-preguntó una voz desde detrás de un armario. Sulpicia.

A Jane le brillaron los ojos al verla salir desde detrás del mueble. ¡Estaba preciosa! Llevaba el pelo suelto pero agarrado por unos pequeños pasadores rojos. Su vestido era blanco, con cuello barco y mangas pegadas que acababan en pico. En la cintura llevaba un lazo rojo que se ataba detrás en un lazo y el vestido le llegaba hasta los pies.

-¿Habéis decidido cambiar el azul por el rojo no?-preguntó Jane.

-Sí. Creo que el rojo combina mejor con sus ojos.-contestó Didyme y le colocó a su cuñada un collar de perlas en el cuello.-Perfecta.-dijo orgullosa de su trabajo.

-¡Ahora a darle el susto a Aro!-respodió Athenodora entusiasmada.

-Jane, ¿las Vulturis sóis así de locas tooooodos los días?-preguntó Heidi mientras reía.

-No, sólo de lunes a sábados.-contestó ella y rió junto a las demás.

Las vampiras salieron del cuarto sigilosamente. Todo el palacio se había enterado de que Sulpicia y Aro iban a volver a casarse, a pesar de que el novio no lo sabía; así que se estaban preparando para la boda.

Jane se apresuró en vestirse el conjunto de ropa que había elegido Renata para ella y salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la sala de los tronos, donde todos estaban.

Al entrar pudo ver a Sulpicia sentada en el trono de Aro y a Aro riéndose en arrodillado en el suelo. Los pocos que se consideraban de "la familia" miraban divertidos la escenita.

-Te ruego disculpes mi atolondrada cabeza, que ha olvidado el día de nuestro aniversario.-decía él tratando de contener su risa.

-Estáis en un punto crítico en tal caso, esposo. NUNCA debéis olvidar la fecha de nuestra boda.-contestó ella con tono de indignación.

-Perdonádme bella dama. Juro por mi... eternidad, que no volverá a ocurrir.

Aro se levantó y le susurró algo a su esposa. Ella soltó una risita y rodó los ojos.

-Además os he traído algo -de algún lugar sacó un tulipán rojo- Vuestra flor favorita amada mía, y símbolo del amor eterno.

-Seguís siendo todo un caballero después de todo Aro.-contestó ella y se levantó- Carlisle, ¿harías el favor de ser nuestro cura?-preguntó divertida.

Carlisle asintió y le sonrió a la feliz pareja.

Ellos se tomaron de la mano y Sulpicia tomó con la otra el tulipán que le había regalado su señor. _Bonito detalle..._ pensó Jane _...es sencillo y bonito. _Carlisle comenzó con la ceremonia. Minutos después llegó la parte de:

-Puedes besar a la novia, amigo.

Aro se inclinó levemente y besó a Sulpicia. Todos los presentes suspiraron un "awwwwww" y estallaron en aplausos y silvidos.

-¡Vivan los Vulturis!-gritó Cayo.

-¡Y abajo los...

... rumanos.

-Bonita boda. Que pena el no haber sido invitados. Supongo que debo dar mis felicitaciones a los recién casados. ¡Felicidades! ¡Qué bonito es el amor! Al igual que la venganza. La dulce venganza.

Hablar del demonio y aparece. Una buena frase para la ocasión.

oOoOoOo

**HOLA! NO ME MATEIS! Prometo actualizar antes!**

**Besos =) y... Viva la mafia Vulturianaaaaaa xD**


	12. Batalla y ¿eres quien creo que eres?

**SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA no merezco perdon... entenderé si nadie me deja algun review... pero bueno, es 2012 no? igual se acaba el mundo, asi que, no me podía quedar sin actualizar ^^'**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de y la trama es MIA =)**

**Capitulo 12: Batalla y... ¿eres quien creo que eres?**

**LA HISTORIA DE JANE:**

* * *

Los Rumanos estaban en Volterra... Jane se acercó con su hermano hacia Aro y Sulpicia, como si se tratase de un auto-reflejo para protegerles y aquello no pasó desapercibido para el líder Rumano:

-Vaya... Bonitos críos. Ah, no me digáis, ¿los habéis adoptado como vuestros hijos?-preguntó Vladimir y todos los vampiros que estaban a sus espaldas rieron junto a él.

Había muchos vampiros en la estancia: la mayoría eran neófitos, pero también había una mujer, la cual estaba situada detrás de Vladimir; dos o tres guardias y Stefan y Philipe. No serían más de treinta. Aunque había que tener en cuenta que la mayoría eran neófitos, por lo tanto, más fuertes.

Todos los Vulturis se colocaron en posición defensiva, tanto Carlisle como las esposas. Varios guardias vulturianos entraron a la sala segundos después y se colocaron junto a los demás.

-En fin... Cynthia, atrae a... Sulpicia, la neófita rubia y la otra que está detrás.-ordenó Vladimir a la mujer que estaba escondida tras él.

Ella asintió.

Segundos más tarde, Jane comenzó a sentir unas ganas increíbles de dirigirse hacia la mujer. Heidi, que era la que había señalado antes el Rumano, comenzaba a caminar hacia su enemigo con una cara de confusión completa; por suerte Félix logró cogerla antes de que avanzase lo suficiente como para que los Rumanos la cogieran.

-Alec, utiliza tu don.-le pidió Jane a su gemelo. Él volteó a verla y asintió en silencio.

¡TACAPUMB! La mayoría de los neófitos cayeron al suelo.

Aro, miró a todos los Vulturis y con un simple aplauso todos supieron qué hacer: atacar al clan Rumano.

Corrieron a la vez y saltaron sobre sus contrincantes. Félix luchaba junto a Cayo contra dos neófitos, Renata ayudaba a Santiago a despedazar a un vampiro de la guardia, Athenodora y Alec quemaban a los neófitos que él había desmayado, Marco luchaba contra Philipe, Heidi y Didyme peleaban contra Stefan y Aro se dirigió hacia Vladimir.

Sulpicia se acercó a Jane justo cuando Carlisle decidió ir a ayudar a Marco. Las dos se miraron a los ojos. Una fuerza que procedía de-no-se-donde las llamaba a ir hacia Cynthia. Era su don.

Sulpicia corrió hacia ella y comenzó a luchar ágilmente contra la otra vampira. Jane volteó a ver a Aro y soltó un grito.

-¡Por el mismísimo Lucifer! ¡Le falta un brazo!-gritó Jane y Sulpicia miró a su marido.

-¡ARO!-acabó de descuartizar a Cynthia y la lanzó hacia Alec y Athenodora para que la quemasen- Tú... morir... ahora...-susurró la vampira de cabello rizado y tomó por el cuello al líder Rumano.

Jane no quería quedarse atrás, mucho menos viendo el caso en el que estaba uno de sus seres más queridos. Corrió hacia ellos y tras ver que Aro se recuperaba susurró:

-Dolor.

-¡! ¡ESA NIÑA ES UNA BRUJAAAAAAAA!-gritaba Vladimir.

Y daaaale con lo de las brujas...

Stefan tiró a Didyme al suelo y se dirigió a salvar a su amigo.

Los neófitos iban disminuyendo en cantidad considerable. Todo olía a fuego, cenizas y muerte. ¡Menuda boda iba a ser aquella! Jane sintió que alguien la agarraba del cuello y la hacía perder la concentración. Era Stefan. No podía controlarse y por lo tanto su don no le obedecía.

-¡JANE!-gritó su hermano desde la otra punta de la sala y seguido de aquel grito, Stefan cayó al suelo rendido.

Un guardia Rumano lo cogió y agarró a Vladimir para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

La lucha había acabado, y, cómo no, los Vulturis habían ganado. Había muchos cuerpos calcinados en la sala y también había heridos, entre ellos Santiago, Aro y Heidi; aunque sus heridas no eran graves, tan solo les habían arrancado un miembro del cuerpo: a Aro el brazo derecho, a Santiago el izquierdo y a Heidi también.

-Grawwwww...-escucharon gruñir a alguién a sus espaldas.

Jane volteó y vió a un neófito que corría descontroladamente hacia ellos.

-Por mi amooooo-gritó éste y se tiró encima de Aro. Félix trató de apartarlo y Renata utilizó su don para que no se acercara a él.

Una muy preocupada Sulpicia abrazó a su marido y le dirigió una mirada furtiva al vampiro recién nacido.

Jane estaba en shock y Alec también. La rubia se dirigió al neófito, el cual era muy conocido para ella y le preguntó:

-¿Eres quien creo que eres?-

-Jane...

-¿Patricio?

-¿Por qué tú eres...? Estás... aquí... ¿cómo? ¿por? ¡Qué demonios!

Después de varias explicaciones todos entendieron quién era Patricio y lo importante que fue para los gemelos durante su vida humana.

Jane aún no podía creerse que el único amigo de su vida estuviese en Volterra, convertido en vampiro, y ¿a favor de los rumanos? Oh... eso era otro tema. Patricio había sido "criado" con los rumanos, por lo tanto los veía como su familia, igual que Jane veía a los Vulturis como la suya.

Todos estaban ya vestidos con sus trajes Vulturianos, como de costumbre, habiendo dejado los vestidos y trajes de gala para otra ocasión especial.

Los líderes estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos. Iban a decidir el futuro de Patricio: o bien se quedaba con ellos, o lo mataban... difícil elección...

-Patricio, sabemos que fuiste de mucha ayuda para Jane y Alec durante su vida humana, pero debemos aclararte dos cosas.-habló Aro-Primera: has sido mal instruído por culpa de esos vampiros taaaannn... puaaajjj. Nosotros no somos los malos. Los Vulturis hacemos que obedezcan las leyes. Y segunda: Decide. ¿Te quedas con nosotros?

Patricio dirigió una fugaz mirada a Jane y Alec que lo miraban contentos desde detrás de sus maestros. Las esposas estaban un tanto preocupadas, sobre todo Sulpicia, ya que Patricio había tratado de asesinar a su marido minutos antes.

-Esta... bien...-contestó y los gemelos corrieron a abrazarle.

* * *

**Prometo actualizar pronto, mañana seguramente, el fic está acabado así que supongo que actualizaré con regularidad :S**

**Besos!**


	13. Varias conversaciones

**Bueno, para compensar, he actualizado rapido xD Mazy GRACIAS :D y a los que habéis puesto el fic en favoritos & alertas (personalmente prefiero los reviews, pero algo es algo ^^ ) DIsfrutad del capi!**

******Disclaimer: los personajes NO son mios pero la historia SIP =)**

**Capitulo 13: Varias conversaciones**

**LA HISTORIA DE JANE:**

* * *

****Patricio había ingresado a la guardia Vulturi hacía apenas un par de días. Él y Alec entrenaban y luchaban prácticamente durante todo el día, para matar el tiempo. Jane se alegró mucho de la presencia de su amigo en el palacio, y le agradeció muuuuuuchas veces a Aro el haberlo aceptado aún cuando él no tenía don aparente.

Algunos Vulturis ya habían comenzado a tratarlo como si lo conociesen de toda la vida... aunque Sulpicia era la excepción.

Jane estaba sentada en su sillón favorito, el de color rojo, en la biblioteca. Leía una novela de misterio que, a decir verdad, ¡le daba gracia! cuando de repente

Sulpicia entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Jane, tenemos que hablar...-le dijo ella.

La neófita se acercó a Sulpicia, que la miraba con preocupación.

-Debo pedirte un favor, querida.-le susurró a Jane.

-Dime entonces.-le contestó ella aún confundida por la inquietud de Sulpicia.

-Necesito que hables con Patricio... Me da... mala espina, Jane. No tengo idea de por qué, pero no me parece de fiar.-le explicó.

-¿Pero por qué?-preguntó Jane- Patricio nos ayudó a Alec y a mí. Es mi mejor amigo Sulpicia... ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te parece de fiar?

-Lo sé, lo sé, mi niña... Pero, habla con él ¿si?-le pidió- Pregúntale qué pasó desde que aniquilamos al pueblo. Que te cuente su historia. Es... de vital importancia Jane...

La rubia suspiró admitiendo su derrota.

-Esta bien... Hablaré con él.

Sulpicia le sonrió ampiamente y Jane salió a buscar a Patricio.

Cuando lo encontró ambos se dirigieron a los jardines del palacio, para poder hablar más tranquilamente. Jane observó a Patricio. No parecía el mismo de antes: su aspecto seguía siendo prácticamente el mismo, pero su carácter había cambiado, sin duda alguna.

-Bien... Esto, Pattrick,-comenzó a decir Jane llamándolo por su apodo- Yo... queria saber qué pasó después de que el pueblo fuese destruído.  
-Oh... Pues, nada. Volví del bosque horas más tarde y al ver la catástrofe decidí que lo mejor sería marcharme de allí.

Caminé bastante... llegué hasta la costa de Italia y allí fue donde morí. Había salido de una posada cuando un señor se me tiró encima. Decía algo sobre que yo les serviría mucho ya que era fuerte y necesitaban neófitos. Claro que yo no entendí nada de aquello hasta más tarde. Después noté cómo me quemaba algo por dentro y varios días más tarde desperté en Rumanía.

Allí mis señores me explicaron todo y no tardamos en venir hasta Volterra para acabar con... todos vosotros.

Jane escuchó atentamente la explicación de Patricio y después de un segundo él añadió:

-Y, ¿a qué viene tanta curiosidad?

-A nada... es solo, curiosidad.-contestó ella.

Llegó hasta la biblioteca donde la esperaba Sulpicia. La vampira sonrió ante su llegada y la invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Jane le explicó lo que Patricio le había contado sobre lo qué ocurrió.

Sulpicia asintió aliviada ante la información y Jane se retiró, puesto que debía hablar con Heidi sobre su nuevo trabajo de pescadora de humanos.

Aunque con lo que no contaban las dos vampiras, era con que un curioso chico las había estado escuchando su conversación.

Más tarde, dadas ya las doce de la noche, Jane caminaba junto a Alec en dirección a la sala de estudio cuando de repente escucharon un grito sordo.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Patricio había escuchado la conversació de Jane y Sulpicia y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Cerca de la medianoche, el joven se dirigió hacia el cuarto de sus ahora amos, Aro y Sulpicia. Supo que la mujer estaba sola en la habitación gracias a su sentido del olfato._

_Entró adentro. Sulpicia se encontraba escribiendo algo sobre una mesa cuando notó su presencia y volteó._

_-¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste tú misma?-habló Patricio- Si tanta curiosidad tienes, da la cara Sulpicia. No te escondas tras Jane._

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le preguntó ésta desconfiada._

_-Digamos que... tus especulaciones son ciertas.-dijo Patricio ignorándola- ¿Crees que serías capaz de frenarme?-no espero respuesta- No, yo diría que no._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Tu muerte._

_Se abalanzó contra la mujer mientras ella pegó un grito sordo._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Jane y Alec se dirigieron al lugar del grito, aunque no fueron los únicos, Didyme y Marco, que paseaban cerca de allí también entraron y lo que vieron los dejó sin aliento.

* * *

**Holaaaa siento dejarlo asi y que sea tan cortito... pero ya vereis lo que pasa dentro de poco, que actualizare enseguida ^^**

**Besos =)**


	14. Las apariencias engañan y una misión

******Este capi se lo dedico a Flopii y a Mery ^^ gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer pero la historia y su trama es MIA =)**

**Capitulo 14: Las apariencias engañan... y una misión.**

**LA HISTORIA DE JANE:**

* * *

Entraron a la habitación y lo que se encontraron los dejó sin aliento.

Patricio, quien ya se consideraba como uno de la familia, estaba tratando de desmembrar a Sulpicia.

Jane no supo si lo que veía era cierto, o si era una mala jugada que le estaban haciendo sus ojos. Su mejor amigo estaba luchando con la que ahora era, como su propia madre...

-¡SULPICIA!-gritó Jane y dejando a un lado su parte inteligente se metió de lleno en la pelea. Lo más sensato hubiese sido utilizar su don contra Patricio, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar.

Se abalanzó sobre él, aprovechando que aún tenía la fuerza bruta de los neófitos y lo golpeó contra una pared (en la cual, quedó un bran agujero).

-¡¿Se puede saber que intentabas hacerle?-preguntó Jane enfadada, mientras se acercaba junto a Didyme hacia la vampira agredida.

-Oh, vamos Jane, no creerías que yo... oh, querida, pensaba que me conocías. Simplemente trataba de arrancarle la cabeza, nada más.-dijo éste restándole importancia.

-Estas loco.-susurraron los gemelos al unísono.

-Sí lo se. Las apariencias engañan queridos míos, al parecer la única que ha sido capaz de descubrir mis planes ha sido esa... Sulpicia.-escupió la última palabra.-Bien, me las piro vampiro.

Salió disparado como una bala por los pasillos del palacio y Alec y Marco lo siguieron, dejando a las dos vampiras con Sulpicia.

-Me quema... la cabeza...-decía ella que estaba tumbada en el suelo y tenía los ojos apretados fuertemente.

-Tranquila Sulpicia, solo es un poco de ponzoña...-trataba de calmarla Jane, aunque estaba más preocupada de lo que parecía.

De un momento a otro llegó Aro junto a Athenodora.

Él se tiró al suelo literalmente y abrazó a su esposa.

-¿Estás bien Sulpicia? Alec me acaba de decir lo ocurrido. Los demás han ido tras Patricio, pero no creo que lleguen a atraparlo... es muy rápido.-la tomó de la mano y le plantó un sonoro beso en la frente- ¿Por qué será que siempre te eligen a ti para estas cosas? -preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

-Porque me queda bien el papel de princesa en apuros...-susurró la esposa riendo ligeramente, ya se había recuperado de la ponzoña.

Jane escuchó el agradecimiento de Sulpicia y la abrazó. Después salió corriendo hacia el jardín.

Tenía que pensar algo...

Eso no se iba a quedar así, no... Iba a encontrar a Patricio y a preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba, si era necesario acabaría con él por semejante estupidez.

-¿Cómo alguien puede cambiar tanto en un par de semanas? -se preguntó a sí misma Jane en voz alta.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea hermana. -contestó Alec a su espalda. La vampira corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Lo habéis encontrado ?-preguntó y él negó con la cabeza- ¿Ni una sola pista de él? -Alec volvió a negar- Hay que encontrarlo... seguramente habrá ido a Rumanía, a donde _sus queridos amos..._ ¡Puajj!

Ambos suspiraron.

-Pensaba que él era nuestro amigo.-susurró Jane.

-Como bien dijo Patricio, las apariencias engañan... Pero, ¿cual era su plan? Mencionó algo sobre que Sulpicia lo había descubierto.

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle.

-Ahora no. Está hablando con Aro y Didyme sobre lo ocurrido... y no creo que tenga ganas de más, aunque-Alec cortó la frase al oír que los señores los llamaban.

Los gemelos corrieron hasta la sala de reuniones de la guardia donde todos estaban.

-¿Si?

-Esta va a ser vuestra primera misión chicos. Debéis ir con Félix, Santiago y Elías a Rumanía. Una vez allí, buscad cualquier tipo de rastro relacionado con Patricio y el clan Rumano. Necesitamos verificar que él está con ellos. Es lo más obvio, pero puede que no sea cierto. Partís al alba.-explicó Aro.

Los hermanos asintieron y se retiraron de la sala junto a Félix, Santiago y Elías.

Quedaban pocas horas hasta que amaneciera, pero se prepararon para el viaje: se cambiaron de ropa, entrenaron un poco y cuando el sol comenzó a verse en el cielo, salieron corriendo del palacio.

-Bien, a cazar vampiros se ha dicho .-comentó Jane y se metieron en un frondoso bosque para no ser vistos correr a aquella velocidad.

* * *

Se que es algo cortito, pero actualizaré pronto. ¿Algún review por ahí que me alegre el día? ^^


	15. Durante la misión aparece ¿Demetri?

**Disclaimer: los personajes NO son mios peeeeeero la historia SIP =)**

**Capitulo 15: Durante la misión aparece... ¿Demetri?**

**LA HISTORIA DE JANE:**

* * *

Cuando partieron Aro detuvo a Jane para decirle que quería que trajesen a Patricio a Volterra... tal vez quería vengarse... ni idea.

Jane y sus compañeros ya estaban en Rumanía, cerca del castillo de los Rumanos. Buscaban el aroma de Patricio por todos lados hasta que Santiago los llamó:

-¿Has encontrado algo?-le preguntó Jane y él negó con la cabeza.

-No, Jane, pero he escuchado unos murmullos a lo lejos, al parecer hay un neófito cerca, pero no reconozco su aroma...

Jane asintió y junto a su hermano se dirigió hacia donde apuntaba Santi.

La rubia apartó un par de ramas y hojas que les impedían ver y abrió los ojos como platos al mirar al neófito del que se trataba. ¡Válgame el cielo! Era el chico más angelical y jodidamente atractivo que había visto en su vida... Su cabello era de color miel oscuro, su rostro perfecto, sus ojos parecían dos rubíes, su pecho era brillante y duro cual diamante.

A la pobre por poco se le caía ponzoña por la boca, digamos que, babeaba por él.

Alec, al ver la reacción de su hermana se adelantó a ella y se acercó al neófito, el cual estaba acabando con su comida...

-Hola, me llamo Alec Vulturi, y junto a mis compañeros estoy buscando a un neófito llamado Patricio, ¿lo has visto?-habló Alec.

-Buenos días, me llamo Demetri por lo que recuerdo, y no, no conozco ni he visto a ningún Patricio por el momento.-contestó el neófito llamado Demetri- A los únicos vampiros que conozco son a la escoria de los Rumanos.

Jane salió de su "trance" al escuchar la palabra Rumanos, y se acercó hacia ellos mientras se presentaba.

-Yo soy la hermana de Alec, Jane; y ¿qué sabes tú de los Rumanos?

Demetri le sonrió a la recién llegada y le contestó que había vivido con ellos durante un mes, pero que se había dado cuenta de que no eran nada más que una escoria de vampiros orgullosos y vanidosos, y que por ello había escapado.

-Allí está el castillo Rumano, si queréis ir, pero os advierto de que mis antiguos amos, -escupió la última palabra- no están para visitas... desde no-se-qué misión Vladimir está deprimido y Stefan está que hecha humos...

Jane sonrió complacida al saber de cómo les había sentado la derrota aquellos vampiros de mala muerte y junto a los demás Vulturis marcharon hacia el castillo corriendo.

Demetri se quedó allí solo, esperando por un tiempo, pero la curiosidad lo invadió por completo así que decidió ir a ver qué estaban haciendo su nuevo conocido y la hermosa hermana de este, en el hogar de los Rumanos.

Jane entró al castillo seguida por los demás. Ella iba al frente, por lo tanto debía tener un plan y las cosas bien ordenadas en su bonita cabeza rubia.

Entraron a una sala muy grande, parecida a la sala de los tronos de Volterra, lo único que los difierenciaba era que en vez de tres tronos tenía dos: el que estaba a la derecha era más grande y de Vladimir, y el de la izquierda más pequeño, pertenecía a Stefan.

-Vaya, vaya. A quién tenemos aquí, pero si es nuestra querida niña-bruja-vampira... y el resto del grupito investigador Vulturi...-saludó Vladimir, el cual, entró por un lateral seguido por Stefan y... Patricio.

-Vaya, vaya. A quién y a Patricio tenía que ser el que estaba haciendo de espía para los dráculas rumanos...-contestó ella con el mismo tono de superioridad.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis?

-A él.-contestó Alec apuntando a su antiguo amigo.

-¿A Patricio? Hmmm... ¿por qué deberíamos de cedéroslo?

Jane formó una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro de angelicales facciones y contestó:

-¿Necesitas un empujoncito Draculín?

A Vladimir se le descompuso la cara al acordarse de aquel dolor taaaaan insufrible que había sentido al estar con Jane, pero trató de calmarse.

-No gracias, ¿y... para qué lo necesitáis?

-Ordenes de Aro.-contestaron los Vulturis al unísono.

Entonces Demetri entró a escondidas y se situó detrás de Félix, para permanecer oculto. Jane se dió cuenta de ello pero no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a esperar la respuesta del Rumano.

-Patricio ve con ellos.-ordenó Vladimir y ls Vulturis sonrieron.

-No quierooooo...-protestó Patricio como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Jane rodó los ojos e hizo una seña a Félix para que fuera hacia él, olvidándose por completo de que Demetri estaba escondido detrás, por lo que lo dejó al descubierto y Stefan lo apuntó con el dedo.

-TUUUUUUUUUUUU... ¡¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Tratabas de escaparte de nosotros? ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!-al ver que Demetri no hacía nada se levantó y fue hasta él- No me obligues a...

Jane observó atentamente la escena: Demetri estaba asustado, aunque sabía ocultar muy bien su temor, y Stefan estaba completamente enfadado y su rostro reflejaba euténtica ira. ¿Por qué estaba enfadado? Ni idea, pero debía hacer algo antes de que hiciese papilla a Demetri.

Se puso entre ambos y miró a los ojos a Stefan.

-Un solo paso más, y en un segundo estarás suplicando por tu muerte en el suelo.-lo amenazó y éste se schó hacia atrás mientras miraba con asombro y terror a la joven neófita- Demetri viene con nosotros.

Los Vulturis, Patricio y Demetri salieron del castillo y se dirigieron hacia Italia. Alec no paraba de mirar a su antiguo compañero de clase y amigo, Patricio... era toda una decepción que después de todo lo ocurrido, éste los traicionase a él y a su hermana Jane.

En cambio, ella simplemente observaba al apuesto vampiro que corría a su lado... Demetri. Un sentimiento extraño llenó su muerto corazón... ¿podría ser amor?

* * *

**Reviews? ^^**


	16. Hablando con Demetri

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer y la trama de la historia a MI =)**

Capitulo 16: Hablando con Demetri.

LA HISTORIA DE JANE:

* * *

Los Vuturis, Demetri y Patricio llegaron a Volterra y allí estaban el resto de los vampiros Italianos esperándolos.

Aro se acercó sonriente a ellos y tomó del brazo a Patricio para tocar su piel y ver sus recuerdos.

-Vaya, Patricio, así que mis sospechas eran ciertas, estabas con los Rumanos.-dijo él con esa cara de genio del mal que ponía en ocasiones- Mi vida, ¿qué me dices? ¿Deseas tu vendetta?

Sulpicia que iba acompañada por las otras dos esposas sonrió malvadamente al igual que su marido y contestó:

-Sé que te gustará mucho matarlo con tus propias manos, querido, así que, mejor hazlo tú.

Aro sonrió y con el resto de la guardia y familia se llevaron a Patricio a la sala de los tronos. Jane se quedó sola con su hermano y Demetri en la entrada del palacio.

Jane observó cómo Demetri miraba todo con atención y mucha, mucha admiración. Sus ojos pasaban desde los cuadros que decoraban las paredes, hasta los candelabros encima de la mesita principal. Se veía taaaaaaaaaaan guapo en aquel momento...

La rubia neófita no se cansaba de mirarlo y su hermano se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que arrugó en entrecejo y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Jane, no lo mires tanto que lo vas a desgastar.-le dijo Alec y ella lo golpeó con el puño en señal de que se callase- Vale, vale... Pero espero que esto no sea lo que parece, porque podría enfadarme mucho.-le avisó.

-Alec, deja tus especulaciones a parte, ¿quieres?-le contestó Jane y Demetri volteó a verlos.

Le sonrió a Jane y Alec se marchó. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. Tal vez quiso darle carta libre a Demetri... aunque, ¿carta libre para qué?

Demetri se acercó a ella y juntos sin decirse nada comenzaron a caminar por los largos e infinitos pasillos del Palazzo Dei Priori. Jane lo condujo hacia la biblioteca. Ahh, aquella biblioteca era como el lugar de reuniones, pues siempre que ella iba allí, se encontraba con alguien y hablaba con dicho vampiro.

-Y... ¿Eres neófita Jane?-le preguntó Demetri rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, y por lo visto tú tambien ¿no?-él asintió- Mi hermano Alec también lo es. Lo convirtieron al mismo tiempo que yo.

-¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida humana?

-Claro, recuerdo bastante parte ella. ¿No debería?-le preguntó ella confundida.

-Bueno, esque, yo apenas recuerdo mi nombre y de dónde vengo.-contestó Demetri tímidamente- Mi nombre es Demetri Fiore y soy de origen Italiana, creo que nací en Montepulciano. Pero no recuerdo mi edad... Aparento 17 año arriba, año abajo...

-Es extraño, Demetri, yo recuerdo mucho. Nací hace 15 años en un pueblo a las afueras de Roma, me _llamaba_ Jane Ricci y tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Alec. Pero _éramos _adoptados, y digamos que... mi vida no era un cuento de hadas durante los últimos años en los que viví.

Demetri sin siquiera pensarlo, pasó su mano por la mejilla de Jane, pero un milisegundo después la apartó, disculpándose.

-¿Y cómo moriste?-le preguntó él suavemente, como si la pregunta pudiera dañar a Jane.

Ella sonrió tristemente al recordar sus últimas horas de vida.

-Mi hermano y yo tenemos poderes, y de humanos también los teníamos. Aro y Sulpicia vinieron y nos advirtieron de que los humanos nos temerían y nos harían daño si descubrían nuestros dones. Sulpicia es nuestra tataratía biológica y la última noche de mi vida, nos contó a Alec y a mí, que ella y Aro eran vampiros. A la mañana siguiente, sin querer utilicé mi don con mi _madre_ y nuestro_padre_corrió por las calles gritando que Alec y yo éramos brujos... Decidieron quemarnos en la hoguera.-relató Jane con nostalgia.

-¡Eso es una barbaridad!-exclamó Demetri indignado.

-Lo sé, pero el estúpido del cura les lavó el cerebro a todos los aldeanos, diciendo que practicábamos magia negra y tal y tal...-la vampira suspiró- Por suerte Aro y Sulpicia vinieron en nuestro rescate con el resto de los Vulturis. Acabaron con todo el pueblo por Alec y por mí.

-Vaya...-susurró Demetri.

-¿Bonita historia verdad?-preguntó Jane con ironía.

-Desde ahora odiaré a los aldeanos locos y a los curas.-contestó el neófito con una amable sonrisa.

Jane le correspondió la sonrisa. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la biblioteca, cerca el uno del otro. Escucharon voces desde afuera de la sala: _"Eres increíble Aro Vulturi" _decía una de ellas, que Jane podía reconocer perfectamente; Sulpicia. _"Sabes que lo hago por tí, Sulpicia Pausini de Vulturi"_contestó la otra voz, que sin duda era de Aro.

La pareja entró a la biblioteca con los rostros llenos de alegría y felicidad. Sulpicia se acercó a Jane y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Veo que estás acompañada, mi niña.-dijo ella y miró a Demetri- ¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó amablemente.

-Mi nombre es Demetri, señorita.-respondió él.

-¿Me permites?-le preguntó Aro extendiendo su mano. Demetri a cogió y Aro vió todos sus recuerdos- Vaya... es increíble... otro ex-rumano en Volterra.-susurró.

Sulpicia hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Espero que no te parezcas a Patricio, Demetri.-le dijo.

-No es ni por asomo, parecido a Patricio. Demetri escapó de los Rumanos y... yo pensaba que, tal vez, fuera un Vulturi.-pidió Jane.

-Eso dijiste la última vez. Pero...-Aro tocó la mano de Jane y sonrió- veo que lo inesperado se ha hecho realidad.

Los tres vampiros miraron al líder Vulturi, sin entender una palabra.

-¿A qué te refieres, querido?-le preguntó Sulpicia.

-Luego te lo cuento, Sulpi. Por ahora, Jane, felicidades. Nunca pensé que encontraras a cierta persona que... bueno, no adelantaré las cosas.-Aro sonrió y salió de la biblioteca junto a su esposa.

Al llegar a su habitación Sulpicia le preguntó a Aro qué demonios significaba lo que había dicho antes y él le contestó:

-Mi amor, Jane, nuestra Jane, está enamorada.

* * *

**¡Que fuerte! Jane enamorada? Sí, suena raro, lo sé :P**

******¿Review?**


	17. Charlemos sobre el amor

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama mía.**

**Capítulo 17: Charlemos sobre el amor.**

**LA HISTORIA DE JANE:**

* * *

-Mi amor, Jane, nuestra Jane, está enamorada.

Sulpicia no supo si saltar, chillar o gritar en aquel momento. Pero al final se decidió por la segunda opción.

-¡Eso eso es magnífico!-chilló como una niña emocionada.

-¿Verdad que sí, querida? Ohh, Jane ¡enamorada! ... ¡Es genial! Me alegro mucho de que haya encontrado a alguien con quién compartir su eternidad. La vida eterna es un aburrimiento extremo si no tienes a nadie a tu lado.-dijo Aro tomando por la cintura a su esposa, que había comenzado a saltar de la emoción.

Sulpicia miró a Aro y con una sorisa traviesa ambos comenzaron a bailotear por la habitación, dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas hasta caer en la cama, donde ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su marido. Él la besó y le dijo:

-Mi vida, ¿no crees que soy un poco mayorcito para estas cosas? Tengo más de un milenio.-comentó riendo.

-Cierto, eres un viejete, pero aun así sigues estando en forma... así que ésa NO es escusa señor Vulturi.-le contestó ella con una sonrisita de medio lado.

Él la recostó en la cama y la besó apasionadamente. Sería una buena noche aquella, sin duda alguna.

Mientras tanto, Demetri y Jane seguían en la biblioteca. El vampiro le contaba lo poco que había hecho durante su segunda vida, ya que hacía poco tiempo que había sido convertido. A Jane le agradaba mucho su compañía y le encantaba oir cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca.

Marco entró a la biblioteca y les avisó de que Heidi había llegado con la pesca del día. Al ver gracias a su don la relación que tenían Jane y Demetri sonrió para sus adentros e invitó al neófito a cenar con ellos.

Al llegar al salón de los tronos, había como unos treinta turistas humanos aterrorizados para cenar. Jane se relamió los labios. Demetri la observó atentamente. Ella se lanzó hacia los turistas al mismo tiempo que el resto de la familia. Él también decidió por deshacerse de aquel quemazón que tenía en la garganta.

Cuando todos acabaron con los humanos y se deshicieron de los cuerpos, Alec, acercándose a su hermana para alejarla de Demetri, preguntó:

-¿Y Aro y Sulpicia? ¿No deberían estar aquí?

Demetri olfateó disimuladamente.

-Están en su habitación.-contestó antes de que nadie lo hiciera por él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Cayo lleno de curiosidad.

-Soy buen rastreador.-respondió él con una sonrisa- Tal vez valga como Vulturi.

-Le preguntaré a Eleazar.-finalizó Cayo y salió de allí para buscar al aludido.

Alec agarró a Jane del brazo y ambos marcharon hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, el vampiro le pidió explicaciones a su hermana sobre la manera en la que miraba a Demetri. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-No es cosa tuya, hermano.-le respondió.

-Jane... Soy tu gemelo, sé lo que sientes, no lo niegues. Te gusta ¿no es cierto?-una sonrisita amable se le escapó en la pregunta.

La rubia vampira se mordió el labio... una costumbre humana, ya que siendo vampiro, lo único que conseguía era tragar ponzoña. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y se sentó en su sillón.

-Lo sabía.-confirmó Alec- Y veamos... ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-No tengo ni idea hermano.-contestó Jane- Iré a hablar con él. Y no, nadie más lo sabe excepto... Aro. Sí, creo que él ya se ha encargado de fisgar en mis pensamientos lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de ello. Tal vez se lo haya dicho a Sulpicia. Antes en la biblioteca, he oído un: "AH ESO ES MAGNÍFICO" y sin duda, venía de ella.

Jane salió del cuarto, dejando a Alec allí y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Aro y Sulpicia para hablar con ellos, pero por el camino se encontró con Didyme que negaba con la cabeza.

-Si estás pensando en ir al cuarto de mi hermano y mi cuñada, te ruego que des la vuelta,-dijo- no me gustaría que te traumasen.-añadió con una sonrisita.

Jane agudizó su oído y escucho jadeos, gemidos, grititos ahogados y ¡puff! muchos otros ruidos que no mencionaremos aquí, los cuales venían de dicho cuarto. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de disimular las ganas de reír.

-Lo siento, cuando no vinieron a cenar debí de suponer que necesitaban un poco de tiempo para...ehh, como todas las parejas, que... ahmm-no sabía cómo seguir.

Didyme rió con una voz musical y aterciopelada.

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones, Jane. Pobre de Cayo, que una vez se traumó al entrar por accidente en su habitación en uno de este tipo de momentos.-rió de nuevo- A ver, ven y cuéntale a tía Didy lo que te ocurre, querida.

Jane y Didyme caminaron por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a la habitación de Marco y Didyme. La neófita se sentó en la cama, al lado de la esposa Vulturi y le explicó lo que sentía hacia Demetri.

-Oh... ahora entiendo los gritos de emoción de Sulpicia.-dijo con una tierna sonrisa- Esto es una buena noticia, Jane. Debes hablar con él, comienza por un, "Hola Demetri, ¿que tal? ¿te gusta el palacio?" y así comenzaréis a hablar y a hablar hasta que tú le cuentes lo que sientes po él.

-P-p-ero...

-Nada de peros.-la cortó ella.

Jane asintió rendida y se dirigió hacia la sala de los tronos donde seguramente se encontraría Demetri.

Y allí estaba, perfecto, guapísimo, como siempre. Jane sentía que se derretía con solo mirarlo. Nunca se había enamorado de nadie. Una vez, había sentido algo... pero no se parecía en absoluto a aquello. Una vez sintió algo más que cariño hacia Patricio, pero, ahí se quedó. El indicado no era Pattrick, sino Demetri... Demetri Vulturi.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Te parece si... ¿hablamos sobre los sentimientos?

-Bien, Jane. Charlemos sobre el amor.

* * *

**¿Review? :)**


	18. ¡Por fin!

**Ni siquiera debería llamarse capítulo, por lo corto que es :S**

**Disclaimer: menos un par de personajes, el resto es de S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo 18: ¡Por fin!**

**La historia de Jane**

* * *

Jane y Demetri se miraban fijamente a los ojos y ésta primera le dijo:

-Y aparte de lo que me has contado antes... ¿Qué más has hecho en últimamente Rumanía? Digo yo que, algo deberías hacer para no aburrirte, ¿me equivoco?

-Cierto, normalmente salía del castillo y visitaba lugares cercanos para pasar el rato.-contestó él.

-¿Pero eso no sería peligroso, Demetri? Tú eres un neófito, deberías de alejarte de los humanos mientras no estés de caza.-le dijo Jane preocupada.

Demetri rió suavemente y pasó su brazo por el hombro de la vampira.

-Jane, te agradezco la preocupación, pero que yo sepa, controlo bastante bien el tema de la sangre.-le respondió él.

Jane frunció levemente el ceño, aunque veía graciosa la situación.

Estaba cerca de _él_, tal vez sería el momento de decirle algo sobre lo que sentía, aunque, nunca se sabe si es el momento adecuado.

-¿Alguna vez... te has casado o has tenido novia?-le preguntó ella tímidamente.

-No, Jane. Si he de serte sincero, no he conocido el amor.-le dijo- Almenos, hasta hace unos días.

-Hasta... ¿hace unos días?-preguntó titubeando.

Demetri comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala y Jane le siguió. Él no contestó pero siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde había un banco y allí se sentó, seguido de Jane.

-¿Tú alguna vez te has enamorado, mi querida Jane?

-Bueno, me temo que sólo una vez.-contestó algo insegura.

-Ya somos dos.-comentó con una sonrisa- Y, ¿quién es el afortunado?-preguntó.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a i.-le dijo ella.

-Chica lista, Jane.-Demetri soltó una risita- ¿Y si yo te dijera de quién me he enamorado, Vulturi?

-Sería justo.-aceptó ella.

Demetri se acercó a Jane y la miró directamente a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban a prácticamente diez centímetros de distancia y ambos dejaron de respirar. Demetri sonrió de lado y pasó su mano por el rostro de Jane, le acogió la barbilla y rozó levemente sus labios con los suyos.

-Tú.-dijo él- Me enamoré de ti cuando te vi por primera vez en Rumanía.

Jane sonrió. Aquel había sido su primer beso, bueno... mini-beso, pero lo importante era que la persona a la que amaba se lo había otorgado. Ella contestó:

-El afortunado eres tú, Demetri. Yo también me enamoré de ti en Rumanía pero vergüenza decírtelo.-le confesó.

Los dos se volvieron a besar tiernamente.

Varias personas los observaban ocultos desde detrás de un marco de una puerta. Athenodora, Didyme y Sulpicia los miraban atentamente con sonrisas estampadas en sus caras, pensando en lo bonita que era aquella escena.

-Nuestra Jane se hace mayor.-susurró Sulpicia.

-Y tan solo es un bebé. Imagínate dentro de un par de siglos.-agregó Athenodora.

-Y como salga a su tataratía, buena la que hemos liado señoras.-rió Didyme mientras le daba un "pequeño" codazo a su cuñada.

-Oh, Didy, intentaré tomarme eso como un cumplido.-contestó ella.

Las tres esposas rieron y silenciosamente se marcharon del lugar dejando a Jane y a Demetri solos.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	19. Niños inmortales

**¡Otro capi más, que llevo tiempo sin actualizar! Este es más largo. De nada ;)**

**Disclaimer: casi todos los pjs son de S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo 19: Niños inmortales.**

**La historia de Jane**

* * *

Hacía tiempo que en el Palazzo dei Priori se sabía del romance entre Jane y Demetri. Todo había sido gracias a Aro, que, cuando se entero de la noticia a causa de Sulpicia, corrió por todo el castillo dando saltitos de niña pequeña felíz y rompiendo toda la imagen de buen líder serio y respetable que tenía. Se lo había dicho a todo quien encontraba por el camino: su querida niña era correspondida en el amor.

Cada día que pasaba, Jane se enamoraba aún más de Demetri. Éste, todas las mañanas traía una rosa roja para ella, del color de sus labios, _rojo pasión_. Carlisle solía "secuestrar" a Aro varias veces al día, ya que junto a él, hacían investigaciones sobre una extraña plaga llamada niños inmortales.

En uno de esos días tan felices de amor y ternura, Cayo mandó llamar a todos los Vulturis para que fueran al salón de reuniones. Aro estaba hablando con Marco, Cayo y Carlisle en susurros cuando Jane entró con su hermano a la sala.

El líder Vulturi volteó a ver si todos los guardias estaban allí presentes y asintió en forma de saludo.

-Bien, os he hecho venir aquí por una misión: hay una plaga de niños inmortales. Están causando muchos estragos en Europa y los humanos podrían comenzar a sospechar de nuestra existencia. Son todo un peligro y debemos acabar con ellos lo antes posible.

Todos los Vulturis intercambiaron susurros ante el nombre de "niños inmortales" pues no era muy conocido entre los vampiros. Los antiguos suponiendo de qué se trataban los susurros y cuestiones se explicaron.

-Los niños inmortales son como explica el nombre, unos niños vampiros. Son humanos que han sido convertidos en vampiros cuando aún eran muy jóvenes como para ser conscientes de sus actos.-explicó Marco y Cayo prosiguió.

-Digamos que "funcionan" como los bebés humanos: cuando tienen hambre comen. Mucho. Y no paran. Hace una década vimos al primero de su especie, el cual, sació su apetito con toda una ciudad y de manera muy llamativa, dejando todo tipo de pruebas.

-Desde entonces, los tres comenzamos a investigar sobre ellos. Los niños inmortales no pueden existir. Más bien, no _deben_.-concluyó Aro- Jane, Alec, acompañadme.-ordenó.

Los gemelos lo siguieron hasta detrás de los tronos mientras Marco les explicaba a los guardias quienes de ellos debían ir a la misión y con qué cometido, y Cayo salía del salón junto a Carlisle.

Jane observó a Aro atentamente, el cual adoptó una pose paternal ante ellos, aunque sin quitar la parte seria del asunto.

-Vosotros dos iréis al mando de la misión.-les dijo.

-¿Nosotros?-preguntaron al unísono y el pelinegro asintió.

-Os habéis ganado mi confianza y sé que podréis ir al frente de todo esto. Debéis ir a Francia. Allí hay unos nómadas que son los causantes de que la niña inmortal, en este caso, causara todo el desastre.-los dos asintieron- Tened cuidado, que no se os ablande el corazón. Los niños inmortales tienen una belleza superior a la nuestra y toda la ternura de unos bebés, pero pueden destruir todo a su paso en una de sus rabietas.-explicó.

-Muy bien Aro, tendremos cuidado. Debemos destruir a los nómadas y a la niña ¿no?-preguntó Alec.

-A los nómadas sí, pero la niña no; traedla aquí y nosotros la analizaremos.-dicho esto los tres volvieron al gran salón y los gemelos bajaron hasta donde estaban el resto de los guardias.

-Félix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Santiago y Renata, partís ahora.-les dijo Aro.

-Queremos que vayáis allí...-dijo Marco.

-...y les dejéis claro...- continuó Cayo.

-...que las leyes no se rompen.-finalizó Aro.

A pesar de no ser hermanos biológicos, los antiguos parecían hermanos de verdad en algunas ocasiones como lo fue aquella. Resultó cómico, pero realmente daba un poco de repelús.

Jane tomó a Dametri del brazo y junto a los demás salieron del palacio dirigiéndose al norte, hacia París.

Alec y Jane se colocaron delante de los demás guiándolos por dónde debían ir. En el camino aprovecharon para cazar, lo cual no les llevó demasiado tiempo, y después diguieron con la caminata.

Renata hablaba animádamente con Santiago sobre temas de una boda y con Félix, ya que se había hecho una buena amiga de Heidi y ahora ellos dos eran como cuñados; Alec se limitaba a permaneccer en silencio y Jane charlaba con Demetri hasta que se dió cuenta de que su gemelo estaba algo _ausente_.

Se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por el hombro mientras sonreía.

-¿Estás bien Alec? Te noto distante, alejado.-le dijo ella.

-Esque no quiero molestar...-se explicó- Ahora que mi hermanita tiene pareja, prefiero dejaros a que habléis solos.

Jane lo abrazó como diciendo que eso no era problema y siguieron corriendo. Llegaron hasta París y Demetri se encargó de rastrear a los nómadas. No le llevó mucho tiempo el localizarlos y por fin dieron con su paradero.

-Aro nos advirt¡ó de que los niños inmortales son adorables en todo el sentido de la palabra. Os sentiréis muy atraídos hacia la niña, así que preparaos.-les avisó Jane.

La vampira se abrió paso entre los árboles y los demás la siguieron. Observó a una pareja de vampiros con una niña preciosa en la mitad de ambos. Era una niña de cinco años aparentes, toda una monada de criatura; Jane se sintió intimidada por primera vez en su nueva vida por aquellos ojos color borgoña recién alimentados.

Se aproximaron a los nómadas y el vampiro habló:

-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó.

-Vuestra "creación" ha causado que media Francia ponga en duda nuestra existencia y debéis pagar por ello.-contestó Jane fríamente con el rostro inexpresivo.

-No tocaréis a Rachelle. _Nunca_.-habló esta vez la mujer y se puso delante de la niña.

-Félix.-ordenó Jane con fingido cansancio.

El Vulturi caminó hacia la mujer de apenas veintimuchos años aparentes y le tomó la cabeza. El compañero de la vampira, al adivinar lo que Félix estaba a punto de hacer, se acercó a ellos rápidamente y lo apartó de un manotazo. Félix salió disparado.

_"Genial, también son neófitos"_. Pensó Jane.

-Nos diréis por qué la habéis creado.-les dijo ella y no era una pregunta, era una orden.

-Jamás, antes morir a traicionar a nuestra pequeña.-contestó el hombre que volvía a ser atacado por Félix y ahora también por Santiago.

-Muy bien, como queráis.

Jane pronunció suavemente la palabra "dolor" y la mujer que protegía a Rachelle cayó rendida al suelo mientras se retorcía y gritaba. Jane recordó aquellavez que torturó a Selenia y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Quién la ha creado?

-¡Yo, yo!-gritaba el hombre tratando de defender a la mujer- ¡No le hagáis nada por favor!

La mujer seguía gritando retorciéndose de una forma anti-natural en el suelo, con una expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro. Jane sintió algo extraño al ver lo que provocaba su don en los demás. Algo como un cosquilleo.

Alec se encargó de privar de sus sentidos a la niña y Renata la cogió en brazos. Demetri se acercó al hombre y puso sus manos en su cabeza. Iban a desmembrarlo, pero antes de hacerlo, Demetri miró a Jane como si le preguntase si debia hacerlo o no.

-Habéis roto las reglas y eso se paga con la muerte.-sentenció la rubia y asintió a su compañero. Desmembraron a la pareja.

Pasados unos minutos se llevaron a la niña al palacio. Aro siempre se había sentido atraído por los retos; la ciencia y las criaturas desconocidas, como lo era aquella pequeña llamada Rachelle. Alec miraba a la inmortal con un rostro confundido y Jane temió que se estuviera encaprichando con ella. Como bien había dicho antes, los niños inmortales cuasaban ese efecto en los demás.

Al llegar a Volterra, entraron a la sala de los tronos y Renata le entregó la niña a su maestro. En la estancia sólo estaban Carlisle, los antiguos y los que habían ido a la misión.

-Aquí tiene maestro.-Jane le tendió la mano para que Aro "viera" lo ocurrido mediante su don.

-Muy bien. Por favor, Félix, Demetri, acompañad a Cayo, tiene un asunto importante que hacer.-ordenó Aro despues de ver lo que pasó en París.

Jane se despidió de Demetri con una sonrisa y se llevó a Alec a la biblioteca. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde su estancia en Volterra, pues ya sabían todo lo necesario sobre su nueva vida y lo que harían, pero apenas habían sido meses.

Alec abrió la puerta de la bilbioteca seguido de su gemela y se encontró a una Athenodora triste y desolada, sollozando en una esquina. La esposa, al ver que no era la única en la sala, calló rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta para salir. Saludó a los hermanos con un gesto con la cabeza y se retiró sin soltar palabra.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-preguntó Alec preocupado. Pocas veces, sino ninguna, habían visto a las esposas "llorando".

-No tengo idea Alec.-contestó Jane igual de confundida que él.

Athenodora se dirigió corriendo hacia su habitación y se tiró al sofá tratando de calmarse sollozando, pero no lo consiguió.

Poco después, Sulpicia entró seguida de Didyme a la habitación y ambas compartieron una mirada triste al ver el estado de Athe. Se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron. Parecían hermanas, unidas por algo más que su apellido Vulturi.**  
**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	20. Ayudando a Athenodora

**Disclaimer: menos un par de personajes, el resto es de S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo 20: Ayudando a Athenodora.**

**La historia de Jane**

* * *

Alec y Jane se miraron una sola vez, pero aquello bastó para decidir sin decir palabra alguna que debían averiguar algo más sobre lo que le ocurría a Athenodora.

Los gemelos salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron hacia el patio siguiendo el aroma de Heidi. La atractiva vampiresa se había convertido en algo parecido a lo que los humanos decían "marujas de peluquería". Conocía cualquier rumor, cotilleo o chisme que rondara por el palacio de los Vulturis.

Ella era la clave para averiguar qué le pasaba a la esposa de Cayo.

Heidi estaba en el patio ojeando varias joyas y prendas que le servirían para atraer más fácilmente a los humanos. Aunque no necesitaba nada más, está claro que era una vampira más que preciosa. Ella notó la llegada de ambos y volteó a verlos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vostros?-preguntó amablemente.

-Tú sabes lo que le ocurre a Athenodora.-dijo Alec, y no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-No. -respondió secamente- Los problemas de la maestra Athenodora no son de mi incumbencia por lo que no sé ni debo saber nada sobre ellos.

Alec y Jane se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Desde cuándo Heidi hablaba de esa forma? Desde su estadía en Volterra había demostrado ser una persona directa y no muy formal a la hora de hablar con los demás.

-Heidi...

-No me atosiguéis con preguntas. No estoy de humor para hablar sobre Athenodora, ni Cayo, ni Fé... Félix-cortó ella y salió corriendo del patio mientras trataba de no mostrarse débil ante los demás.

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?-preguntó la neófita.

Jane corrió seguida por su hermano hacia la habitación de Carlisle, que estaba cerca de la de Athenodora y Caius. Ella recordó que ambos vampiros habían salido a hacer algo mientras ellos estaban buscando a la niña inmortal. ¿A dónde habrían ido? ¿Y para qué?

Alec se quedó en la puerta de la habitación de Athenodora y Caius.

-¿Entramos Jane?-le preguntó a su hermana.

-De acuerdo.-contestó.

Ella tocó la puerta suavemente y una débil voz proveniente de la esposa rubia les dio permiso para pasar.

Sulpicia y Didyme estaban al lado de Athenodora, sentadas en la cama y dadas de las manos. Aquella imagen enterneció a los gemelos en sobremanera. Era tan tierna.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

Didyme y Athenodora miraron a su "hermana mayor" y ella asintió.

-Venid conmigo.-les dijo Sulpicia y los tres salieron de la habitación.

Jane y Alec miraron a su tataratía con unos signos de interrogación marcados en sus caras.

-¿Queréis saber qué le ocurre a Athe verdad?-les preguntó Sulpicia y ellos asintieron- Son problemas... matrimoniales.

-¿Ocurre algo con Cayo?-inquirió Jane.

-Más o menos. Hace un par de días Cayo se fue a cazar licántropos. Un licántropo puede matar a un vampiro fácilmente y viceversa, pero Cayo partió sólo y a la vuelta vino... moribundo. Parecía un humano en sus últimos minutos de vida.-explicó Sulpicia.

_Licántropos... _pensó Jane. Ella ya había oído hablar de ellos, hombres lobos, lycans, licántropos, hijos de la luna... pero pensaba que eran un mito. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que ella se había convertido en vampira, no sería una sorpresa que criaturas como aquella también existieran.

-Athenodora trató de convencerlo para que dejara de hacer tonterías como aquella. Pero nada. Cayo es un cabezota sin remedio. Es por eso que el otro día estuvo fuera con Carlisle; juntos investigaron sobre los hijos de la luna y demás mitos, y a vuestro regreso marchó con Félix y Demetri de nuevo a una cacería.

_¿Demetri? ¿Demetri había ido a matar licántropos?_ Jane se quedó más helada de lo que ya estaba.

-Demetri... ¿ha ido matar licántropos?-preguntó tratando de no trabarse con las palabras.

Sulpicia asintió.

-Es un gran rastreador y Cayo pensó que le vendría bien.-dijo.

-¿Y ésto que le ocurre a Cayo es la razón por la que Athenodora estaba sollozando en la biblioteca?-preguntó Alec.

-Así es. Pero...

Sulpicia volteó a mirar la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y cuñado y suspiró, para después pasarse la mano por el cabello, acomodándolo un poco.

-Antes de que Cayo se marchara, él discutió con Athenodora, la cosa acabó mal y-

-Él me dijo que si tantos prolemas me daba que fuera de "caza" que no me preocupara, pues dejaría que un licántropo lo matara en mitad de la cacería, para que yo no tuviera que soportarlo de nuevo.-la interrumpió Athenodora.

Tenía su precioso pelo rubio recogido en una coleta alta, vestía un traje negro y llevaba la capa de los Vulturis por encima. Sulpicia abrió los ojos como platos y fulminó con la mirada a su hermana-cuñada Didyme, la cual, sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Si crees que te dejaré ir así por las buenas estás _muy_ equivocada, hermanita.-le dijo a la rubia.

-No vas a poder impedirmelo Sulpicia. Voy a ir y regresaré con él.-sentenció y se dispuso a correr pero la esposa de Aro le cogió del brazo- Hermana, suéltame.

-Al menos no vayas sola.-suplicó.

Aquellas palabras hicieron volver a la realidad a Jane, que estaba metida en otro mundo desde que se había enterado de que Demetri estaba en peligro. Miró a la esposa rubia y ambas asintieron.

-Voy con ella.-dijo Jane.

-Entonces yo también.-contestó Alec y su hermana le sonrió- Recuerda que ambos siempre vamos en paquete.-le susurró.

Athenodora se despidió de sus hermanas y otorgó una mirada de agradecimiento a Jane y Alec y después salió corriendo de allí junto a ellos. Didyme suspiró y Sulpicia hizo otro tanto, con el tiempo habían descubierto que tanto el rubio Vulturi como su esposa, eran igual de testarudos y cabezotas.

* * *

Los gemelos corrían al lado de Athenodora siguiendo el rastro de Cayo, Félix y Demetri, que se podía distinguir perfectamente.

Jane sentía algo en su parado corazón, ella amaba a Demetri. Más de lo que podría expresar con palabras, por ello sufría tanto sabiendo que él corría peligro. Aunque supo que debía cambiar de actitud, pues, no siempre le dejarían ir a "salvar" a su amado. Los Vulturi no eran así.

Alec miraba de reojo a su hermana. Jane había cambiado mucho. Ya no era aquella niña indefensa que era de humana, ahora era toda una vampira, fiera, bella y además enamorada.

Estaban en la frontera de Rusia cuando Athenodora paró en seco y señaló hacia un lugar: Cayo, Félix y Demetri peleaban contra diez lobos gigantes, e iban perdiendo.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	21. Peleando con chuchos y vuelta a casa

**Disclaimer: Rachelle, Patricio y Selenia y su cohorte son MIOS pero los demás le pertenecen a , la trama es MIA =)**

**Capitulo 21: Peleando con chuchos y vuelta a casa**

**La historia de Jane**

* * *

Jane se acercó a Athenodora, que se había colocado en postura de ataque, y la cogió de la mano mientras susurraba: "no así Athenodora, nos matarán a todos".

La vampira asintió y Jane le hizo un gesto a Alec para que entrara en acción con su don. Tenía que tener cuidado ya que solamente debía de quitarle los sentidos a las bestias peludas, no a los integrantes de su familia y eso era muy difícil ya que se movían rápidamente.

-¡Ah!-gritó Cayo. Un licántropo había conseguido arrancarle algo de su cuerpo... tardaría en arreglarlo.

Athenodora sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos con aquel alarido de dolor. Su rostro reflejaba ira, MUCHA ira, pero sobre todo, sed de venganza.

-¡Cayo!-gritó y el Vulturi volteó a verla con una extraña mueca entre dolor y confusión.

Ella saltó directamente, sin nigún temor, hacia la lucha y con un puñetazo envió varios metros más allá al lobo que le había arrancado parte del brazo a Cayo. Después miró con preocupación a su marido y volvió a pelear con lobo que no había tardado en recuperarse del golpe.

-Vaya...-susurró Jane con admiración- eso sí que es amor del puro.

Cinco de los diez lobos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo y Jane salió de su "trance" para sonreirle a Alec. Su don había funcionado.

-¡AGHH!

-¡DEMETRI!

Jane corrió a la velocidad de la luz hacia el licántropo que había atacado a su amado y lo lanzó lejos gracias a su fuerza de neófita. Después lo miró fijamente y pronunció su más preciada palabra: Dolor.

El lobo gris yacía en el suelo aullando adolorido.

Los otros _chuchos _de la manada escucharon su aullido y trataron de acudir en su ayuda pero los Vulturis no les dejaron. Félix luchaba contra un lobo negro, Cayo contra uno de color cobrizo sin perder de vista a su mujer, la cual peleaba contra otro lobo gris. El licántropo que había atacado a Cayo había muerto a manos de Athenodora.

-Dolor. ¡Dolor!-decía Jane disfrutando en su tortura. Recordó la vez que torturó a Selenia. Hm, podría ser parecida aquella ocasión.

Alec ayudó a Demetri a levantarse del suelo y a recolocar su pierna. Jane sonrió, dejó de torturar al lobo y con un simple giro de muñeca, le arrancó su peluda cabezota. La neófita soltó una musical risa de niña endemoniada mala, mala, mala, y se acercó a su hermano y novio.

-¡Jane!-la llamó Demetri y ambos se abrazaron- No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti. No sabía que estabas aquí hasta que te lanzaste sobre aquel _chucho_. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayudamos a Athenodora.-contestaron los gemelos con fingida inocencia.

Los otros tres Vulturis acabaron con los "animales" y sonrieron satisfechos.

Cyo miró a su esposa con reprobación, pero con un brillo de agradecimiento detrás de su iris color borgoña. Ella sonrió de lado como si estuviera avergonzada pero orgullosa de lo que había hecho y lo abrazó.

Los cuatro miembros de la guardia se quedaron algo atontados, por así decirlo. Las muestras de afecto no eran muy frecuentes en la pareja rubia que tenían a unos pasos.

-Te dije que no debías ir a matar licántropos, Cay.-le dijo la vampira a su esposo.

-Sé que no te hice caso, y lamento todo aquello que te dije.-tomó el rosotro de su mujer entre sus manos y sonrió burlonamente- No te librarás de mi tan facilmente, mi vida.

Ambos rieron y se besaron dulcemente.

-Esto es algo que no se vé todos los días.-les dijo Félix a sus compañeros y éstos asintieron.

**- En Volterra en la habitación de Aro & Sulpicia... -**

-¡¿Pero cómo que has dejado que Athenodora vaya con Jane y Alec en busca de Cayo?-gritaba Aro. Estaba tan enfadado que siendo humano ya estaría rojo- ¡¿Pero en qué pensabas Sulpicia? ¿Y si de repente necesitaba a Jane y Alec y éstos no estaban, eh? ¡No puedes dejar que se vayan! ¿Y si les pasa algo?

-Yo... pensaba... que... yo... ah... A... Aro...-a Sulpicia no le salían las palabras- Est.. Estoy, segura de que... no les ha pasado nada, Aro... Pero... compréndeme, no podía dejar que Athe fuera sola.

-¿Y quién le mandó a Athe preocuparse tanto por Cayo? ¿No podía quedarse esperándolo?

Sulpicia lo miró incrédula. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Al escuchar lo que dijo, ella agachó la mirada y sentada en la cama, en su cuarto, junto a su marido que no paraba de quejarse, susurró:

-Si hubieses sido tú el que peligraba, yo no habría dudado en ir a ayudarte.

Aro paró de soltar tonterías por su boca al oír el casi inaudible susurro de su esposa y la miró fijamente reparando en el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en ella.

-Mi dispiace, amore mio. Non era mia intenzione... Perdonami.-le susurró Aro en italiano sentándose en la cama a su lado- A veces, me descontrolo, ya lo sabes. No quería herirte, Sulpicia.

-Lo sé, Aro. -suspiró.

**-En la entrada del palacio-**

Didyme había visto correr a los Vulturi que volvían desde Rusia y se había dirigido hacia la entrada del Palazzo dei Priori junto a Heidi, la cual, había acudido a ella preocupada por su Félix.

-Ya estáis aquí.-los saludó Didy sonriendo.

-Hola, Didyme. Sí, estamos vivos y enteritos por suerte.-le contestó Jane correspondiéndole a la sonrisa.

Heidi se abalanzó sobre Félix y se abrazaron. Athenodora y Cayo estaban tomados de la mano y Didyme reparó en ello.

-_Increíble_.-dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona- ¡Cayo sabe ser cariñoso!

Jane, Demetri, Athenodora y Alec rieron por el comentario de la Vulturi y Cayo simplemente sonrió de lado. Tomó a Athenodora de la cintura y sin decir nada los dos se fueron hacia algún lugar en el castillo.

* * *

**¿reviews?**


	22. ¿Prometidos?

**Disclaimer: Rachelle, Patricio y Selenia y su cohorte son míos al igual que la trama del fic, el resto de los personajes son de S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 22: ¿Prometidos?**

**LA HISTORIA DE JANE:**

* * *

Unos días más tarde, los Vulturis ya se habían acostumbrado a ver a la niña inmortal, Rachelle, paseando por los jardines del palacio; a veces acompañada por alguna mujer y otras veces sola. Los maestros habían decidido dejarla en "libertad condicional", para ver que tal se le daba vivir con los de su especie.

Las tres esposas eran muy propensas a estar con la criatura. Era como si un instinto maternal las llamara, por así decirlo, y tuvieran que ir con ella. La que más tiempo pasaba jugando o paseando, o incluso comiendo con Rachelle era Sulpicia. Y Aro comenzaba a preocuparse.

Le había dicho a su mujer que lo mejor era no encariñarse demasiado con la niña inmortal, pues, aún no sabían exactamente si la matarían, o si seguirían estudiándola varias décadas o siglos más. Didyme y Athenodora también pasaban tiempo con ella, pero no tanto como Sulpicia. Ellas simplemente la acompañaban a pasear por el jardín durante un rato, para después acompañarla a su dormitorio. Peor Sulpicia se quedaba horas y horas hablando y paseando junto a ella.

-Eso tiene que acabar.-susurró Aro- ¡Jane!-gritó.

La rubia vampira se dirigía a los calabozos en los que tenían las reservas de sangre. Pasó por la puerta que daba al salón de los tronos y escuchó que Aro la llamaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró a la sala decidida y se arrodilló ante él.

-Hola Aro, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-preguntó.

-Hola querida. He estado observando que Sulpicia pasa demasiado tiempo con la niña Rachelle. Temo que se haya encariñado mucho con ella y que cuando llegue el momento de matarla, se interponga. ¿Podrías hacer algo, Jane?

-No lo sé. El amor materno es muy difícil de vez si paso más tiempo con ella, olvide a Rachelle. ¿Las investigaciones con Carlisle van bien?-preguntó Jane, que ya se había acercado al trono de Aro.

-Sí, hemos avanzado mucho. Cuando Rachelle está contenta después de una caza es fácil analizarla y hablar con ella. Pero muchas veces se enfada, y entonces no hay quien la pare. Hemos tratado de que se aprenda las normas de los vampiros y que las respete. Pero ha sido en vano.-Aro soltó un suspiro.

Jane miró atentamente a su maestro y sonrió de lado, él era como... su figura paternal, podría decirse, como el padre biológico que nunca tuvo. Aro se dio cuenta de la mirada de la neófita y también sonrió.

-No os preocupéis maestro. Arreglaré las cosas, confiad en mi.-le dijo y con una reverencia se dirigió a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias, mi niña.-le ocntestó él en un susurro.

Jane caminó hacia la habitación de Demetri siguiendo su aroma, siempre tan dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso. Al entrar al cuarto lo encontró leyendo un libro llamado "Poemas, canciones, viva el romance".

-Hola, Jane.-la saludó dejando a un lado el libro.

-Hola, mi vida.-contestó ella y se sentó en el regazo de su novio.

Lo besó en los labios tiernamente, que luego pasó a ser más pasional e íntimo. Jane aún no cabía en sí de la alegría de encontrar a un vampiro tan perfecto como lo era Demetri, SU Demetri.

-Te amo, Dem.

-Cásate conmigo.-le pidió él.

-¿Qué?

-Cierto, aún eres muy joven... Más bien... Sé mi prometida, Jane Vulturi. Te lo suplico. Dame esperanza para que en un futuro puedas ser mi esposa.

-¿Tu... esposa? ¿Yo?-preguntó.

_Casarme con Demetri. _Pensó ella. La idea no era mala, al contrario, era estupenda. Perfecta. Maravillosa. El mejor plan que podía habersele ocurrido a su media naranja.

-Claro que sí, mi amor. Jane Vulturi será la prometida de Demetri Vulturi.-contestó alegremente.

Demetri no podía dejar de repetirse ese "Claro que sí, mi amor" en su cabeza. ¡Le había dicho que SÍ! La besó. La besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, con tanta felicidad que podría jurar que hasta la mismísima Didyme, que era pura alegría, no sería nada en comparación.

-Venía a verte por otra cosa, también.-le dijo Jane cuando acabaron de besarse.

-Dime.

-Aro me ha pedido que trate de distanciar a Sulpicia de la niña inmortal. Teme que se encaprichee mucho con ella y cuando vayan a matarla, se interponga y se niegue a su muerte.-le contó ella.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Distraerla. Tal vez éste tema de que somos prometidos la aleje un poco de Rachelle. Pero algo hay que hacer.-concluyó Jane y ambos salieron disparados hacia el jardín.

Allí debajo de un sauce llorón, estaba Sulpicia, y cómo no, Rachelle. Ambas hacían pulseras con las margaritas del suelo. Era una escena muy tierna, como si fueran madre e hija. _¿Jane, pero en qué estás pensando? _Se reprendió a sí misma. A Sulpicia no le convenía estar cerca de la niña inmortal. _No._

Jane se alisó las arruguitas de su vesido negro con las manos y le susurró a Demetri: "No te dejes llevar por la niña, ya sabes lo que puede provocar en los demás. Tú ve con ella y yo iré con Sulpicia".

Después de aquello, los dos cogidos de la mano se dirigieron hacia las vampiresas que hablaban felizmente.

-Hola Sulpicia, Rachelle.-saludaron al unísono.

-Buenas tardes.-saludó la esposa.

-Rachelle, -le habló Demetri dulcemente a la niña- Aro ha mandado que te enseñemos otra parte del castillo, en la que tenemos comida. Tal vez tengas hambre. ¿Quieres tomar un aperitivo?

-Sí.-contestó ella y se levantó- Adiós mami Sulpi.-le dijo y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

_¿Mami Sulpi?_ ¿Acaso para Rachelle Sulpicia era como su madre adoptiva?

Jane se sentó enel suelo junto a su tataratía y le sonrió. Las dos miraban el suelo, lleno de pulseras, collares y diademas de margaritas blancas.

-Así que... _¿Mami Sulpi?_-preguntó.

-Sí. Para ella soy como su madre, ¿no es maravilloso?-contestó ella feliz de la vida.

-Ehh, ¿sabes por qué estoy tan feliz?-le preguntó la rubia esperando que ella pusiera su atención en el tema y no en la niña inmortal.

-Dime, Jane. ¿Por qué?

-¡Demetri me ha pedido en matrimonio!-le dijo alegre.

-¡Oh, eso es maravilloso, Jane! ¿Y qué le has contestado?

-Bueno, lo cierto es que sólamente nos hemos comprometido. Soy la prometida de Demetri Vulturi, pero todavía no nos casaremos. Demetri dice que soy muy joven.

-Eso es verdad.-respondió Sulpicia- Pero aun así me alegro de que mi niña esté prometida.

Jane sonrió y ambas se abrazaron.

-¿Aún sigo siendo tu niña?-le preguntó.

-Tu siempre serás mi niña, Jane; da igual cuantos siglos tengamos encima, siempre serás mi pequeña, siempre.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	23. Celos de hija

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de la historia es MIA =)**

**Capitulo 23: Celos de hija.**

**LA HISTORIA DE JANE:**

* * *

****Jane y Sulpicia estaban sentadas en el suelo hablando del futuro matrimonio de la primera y Demetri. Mientras tanto, unos ojos rojos las miraba celosa desde una ventana: Rachelle.

-_¡ARO!_-chilló la niña con todas sus fuerzas.

El vampiro escuchó la llamada y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde venía el grito. Demetri, Carlisle y Cayo también acudieron hacia allí.

-¿Qué ocurre Rachelle?-preguntó el líder Vulturi con voz calmada.

-¡_¿Quién es esa chica?_-preguntó ella señalando a Jane por la ventana.

-Es Jane.-contestó él- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡¿_Y qué hace con mi **Mami Sulpi**?_

-¿Mami Sulpi? ¿Sulpicia?-preguntó Aro- Pues qué va a hacer Jane con Sulpicia, hablar. Hacerle compañía.

-¡Pero Mami Sulpi es MI Mami Sulpi! ¡DE NADIE MÁS!

Rachelle estaba fuera de sí. Furiosa, muy furiosa, salió corriendo de la habitación y llegó al jardín. Se acercó a donde estaban las vampiras y cogió a su "mami" de la mano.

-¿Qué te pasa preciosa?-le preguntó Sulpicia preocupada.

-Mami Sulpi no me va a dejar ¿verdad?-puso cara de cachorrito y Sulpicia no pudo resistirse esa expresión.

-Claro que no.

-Pues deja de estar con _esa_.-dijo Rachelle mirando con desprecio a Jane.

La rubia gruñó interiormente y con una mirada altanera se alejó de allí para marcharse hacia su habitación.

Alec caminaba por el ala este del castillo cuando por el camino se encontró con Didyme que buscaba a Marco. La esposa estaba preocupada, tenía la mirada algo perdida pero al ver a Alec le sonrió amablemente.

-Buenos días Alec, ¿por casualidad no habrás visto a Marco por aquí verdad?-dijo Didyme.

-No, no lo he visto. ¿Es por él que estás así de preocupada?-contestó él.

-¿Tanto se me nota? -Didy suspiró- Es que no noto ni un ápice de Felicidad en este castillo. No es normal. Y quería hablar con Marco para saber si él ya se había dado cuenta.

De repente escucharon un grito desde el jardín: "¡Pero Mami Sulpi es MI Mami Sulpi! ¡DE NADIE MÁS!"

-Y esa, es una de las razones por las que en el palacio haya tan poca felicidad.-concluyó Didyme y con una sonrisa triste se despidió de Alec para caminar a paso humano hasta su habitación.

Alec también se dirigió hacia su habitación (que aún compartía con Jane) y se dejó caer en su silllón como si fuera un humano que ha trabajado por varias horas en el campo. A los pocos minutos Jane entró al cuarto enfadada.

-¿Qué ocurre hermana?

Jane no contestó. Se tumbó en su cama, que era de decoración pues nunca volverían a dormir, y Alec se levantó del sillón para recortarse al lado de su gemela.

-Esa niña me odia.-habló Jane en un susurrro- He visto cómo se lleva a Sulpicia, como si ella fuera "suya" y de nadie más. Temo que comience a hacer lo mismo con los maestros y al final me pongan de patitas en la calle y tenga que vivir lejos de Volterra, de ti y de Demetri...

-Jane, eso no pasará. No se por qué le tienes tanto miedo a esa chiquilla, sabes que eres la preferida de Aro con diferencia.

-No es que tenga miedo Alec. Pero, no quiero que por su culpa haga que me separe de Sulpicia. Tú bien sabes que es como una madre para mí.-contestó la rubia.

Alec se giró a ver a su gemela. Tan distinta y tan parecida a la Jane Ricci que una vez conoció. Jane Vulturi, la vampira de ahora, parecía una humana indefensa con ganas de llorar. Y eso no se podía permitir.

-Hermana, no permitas que Rachelle te ponga así. Es una _cría_, por así decirlo. Tiene cinco años, los niños a esa edad cuando quieren algo patalean, patalean y gritan y lloran hasta que lo consiguen. Y ella quiere a Sulpicia, igual que tú, la ve como una madre.-explicó Alec- No dejaré que Jane Vulturi se ponga así por una tontería; pareces una humana. No me explico cómo siendo humana parecías más fuerte que ahora.

Jane se levantó de la cama y abrazó a su hermano. Tenía razón. No merecía la pena estar así por semejante idiotez. Le dio dos besos en las mejillas a Alec y salió corriendo a velocidad vampírica siguiendo el aroma de Demetri.

Cuando por fin encontró a su amado lo besó en los labios y lo tomó de la mano para ir caminando a paso lento hacia la sala de los tronos.

Allí estaban los tres maestros sentados en sus respectivos tronos, la guardia permanente, Carlisle, dos esposas en una esquina de la sala y la otra tomada de la mano de la niña inmortal. Heidi no tardaría en llegar con la pesca del día. Jane ya podía oler el rico aroma a rosas de la vampira y el otro aún más delicioso de la sangre humana.

Las puertas se abrieron y una masa de humanos entraron seguidos por Heidi que sonreía satisfecha al ver los rostros de aprobación de sus maestros.

Todos los vampiros se abalanzaron hacia los humanos que gritaban de miedo. Rachelle acabó con la mitad de todos ellos, dejando así un humano para cada vampiro.

Jane miró a Marco que hablaba en susurros con Didyme algo alejados de los demás. Ambos asintieron y la mujer caminó hacia Aro que acababa de terminar de comerse a su humano.

-Aro... la niña, has visto cómo se ha portado, no puedes dejar que siga así. Lo único que conseguirás es que Sulpicia se enfade contigo cuando la mates tarde o temprano.

Aro miró a su mujer que estaba bebiendo la sangre de un hombre pelirrojo.  
Y asintió.

Jane sonrió y acabó de tomarse a su humano.

* * *

******¿Reviews?**

******¡Sólo quedan tres capítulos para el final! :D**


	24. Adiós Rachelle, ¡hola boda!

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de la historia es MIA =)**

**Capitulo 24: Adios Rachelle, ¡hola boda!**

* * *

**La historia de Jane**

* * *

Jane se encontraba en la biblioteca mientras tocaba el piano. No es que fuera una artista, pero Sulpicia le había enseñado a tocar alguna que otra melodía. Renata entró a la estancia y con una sonrisa se acercó a la rubia.

-Hola Jane. Aro te trae buenas noticias.-le dijo.

Ella dejó de tocar el piano y se volteó para ver a su amiga.

-¿Cuales noticias?-preguntó interesada.

-Rachelle no vivirá por mucho tiempo.

Jane formó una sonrisa macabra y ambas salieron de la salita para ir a donde sus maestros. Caminaron a paso normal pero apresurado hasta llegar a la sala de los tronos donde los Tres Antiguos las esperaban junto a sus respectivas esposas, dos guardias... y la niña.

Se colocaron detrás del trono de Marco observando lo que ocurría.

-Rachelle, hemos hecho muchos intentos por comprender como fucionáis los de tu especie. Pero por desgracia no hemos avanzado en casi nada. Los niños inmortales son peligrosos, su creación está prohibida, por lo que tú ahora debes morir, querida. Ya no nos eres útil.-explicó Aro siendo frío.

La niña miró a Sulpicia con cara de súplica y ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero al mirar a su marido, la cerró sin decir nada.

-Mami Sulpi ¡no puedes hacerme esto! -le chilló la niña- Creía que me querías... Que tratarías de ayudarme.-añadió en un llanto.

-Y te quiero Rachelle... pero no-

-¡Pues diles que no me maten!-gritó.

-Aro...-la mujer le lanzó una mirada suplicante a su marido- Por favor. Podríais hacer más pruebas. Aro por favor, deja que la niña viva.

-No, Sulpicia. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ella debe morir como hemos acordado, si no, será un grave problema para nosotros.-contestó él.

Jane observó el rostro de Sulpicia, sabía que estaba a punto de ceder e interponerse entre Aro y la niña para salvar a ésta; por eso decidió intervenir.

-Maestros si me permitís, sería un honor el poder desmembrar a la niña yo misma.-pidió.

Cayo mostró su mejor sonrisa macabra, ambos rubios se parecían en aquello.

-Claro que puedes Jane.-le contestó él mirando a Aro, el cual asintió- Félix, Demetri, coged a Rachelle de los brazos. Jane, haz los honores.

La rubia se dirigio con los guardias hacia dondes estaba la pequeña y le agarró la cabeza. La niña estaba histérica y no hacía más que sollozar y chillar, patalear y gritar. Lentamente, el cuello de la niña comenzó a sonar como si algo se estuviera rompiendo hasta que al final se despegó del resto del cuerpo.

La mujer de Aro volteó la cabeza para no presenciar el acto y después todos fueron saliendo de la sala hasta que solo quedaron los líderes Vulturi.

-Adiós Rachelle.-dijo Aro y los tres rieron.

**-VARIOS MESES DESPUES-**

Demetri estaba sentado en una butaca del cuarto de Heidi y Félix, acompañado por éstos dos. Estaba lleno de felicidad: por fin habían puesto fecha para su boda.

-Vaya, debes estar feliz, tío.-le dijo Félix- Recuerdo que cuando me casé con Hei, estaba rebosante de alegría. Aunque... era un manojo de nervios.

-Sí, aún me acuerdo que el día de la boda casi se cayó al suelo.-recordó Heidi riendo.

-¿Erais humanos cuando os casasteis?-preguntó Demetri con curiosidad.

-Sí. Nos casamos y un año después convirtieron a Félix. -respondió la mujer.

-Y aunque traté de alejarme de Heidi para no matarla, no pude. Y volví para convertirla en vampira. -siguió su marido.

-Es bonito, el amor. -suspiró- Bueno, espero que nos acompañéis en la fiesta después de la boda. Y Heidi, no me extrañaría que fueras una de las damas de honor. -contestó Demetri y ella sonrió.

Jane que estaba en el jardín con Renata, Santiago y Alec también les contó lo de su boda. Todos estaban emocionados. Aunque Alec estaba algo...

-Deprimido.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó a Jane.

-Estás algo deprimido. ¿Por qué?

-Es que mi hermana se va a casar. -se encogió de hombros- Se me hace extraño.

De repente escucharon ruidos que venían desde el pasillo. Como Jane había supuesto, Sulpicia se había enfadado con Aro por matar a Rachelle y allí estaban discutiendo. La mujer lo miró furiosa; a saber lo que le había dicho Aro para que se pusiera así. Cada uno se fue por un lado: él se acercó a los chicos, algo triste.

-Hola Aro. Tenía que pedirte un gran favor. Eh, oye, ¿estás bien?-dijo Jane.

-¿Qué? Oh, sí. Sí, estoy bien. Problemas matrimoniales, creo. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué querías pedirme?-preguntó.

-No sé si sabrás que mi hermana se va a casar dentro de dos meses. -explicó Alec y Aro lo miró asombrado- Bueno, está claro que no lo sabías.

-Y quería pedirte si podrías llevarme tú al altar.-pidió Jane con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

-¿Yo? -a Aro se le formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿En serio? ¿Bromeas? ¡Me encantaría Jane! Sabes que eres como una hija para mí. Será todo un placer.

Todos sonrieron y Santiago propuso algo:

-¿Y si Marco hace de cura? Como cuando Renata y yo nos casamos.

-Y Demetri podría pedirle a Didyme que lo llevara con ella.-complementó su mujer.

-Hablaré con ellos. No os preocupéis. Yo me ocuparé de eso.

Y salió corriendo siguiendo el aroma de Didyme y Marco mientras gritaba por el pasillo: _"¡Jane se va a casar!", "¡Dentro de dos meses!", "¡Marco! ¡Didy!" "¡QUE FELICIDAD, MI NIÑA VA A CASARSE!"_

Los cuatro Vulturis que estaban en el jardín rieron al ver lo que la noticia causaba en su maestro. De pronto, Jane cayó en la cuenta que aún no había pensado en nada para la boda. Necesitaba un vestido, las damas de honor, digamos que "el típico pastel de bodas" no existiría, y que el banquete consistiría en muchos humanos y de beber sangre con vino, un manjar delicioso según decía Aro.

-Renata, me gustaría que fueras mi dama de honor. -le dijo Jane- Heidi y tú. Todavía tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar y...

-...Y ahí estaremos nosotras para facilitarte las cosas.-la cortó Renata- ¿El vestido? No te preocupes. Hay dos opciones: o lo compramos, o lo hacemos. Y si escoges hacerlo, conozco a la diseñadora perfecta.

-Sulpicia.-dijeron todos al unísono como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

* * *

**Dos capítulos máaaaas ;)**

**¿Reviews? ¡Por favor!**


	25. Epílogo: la boda

**Este capítulo tiene más de 3000 palabras, a ver si compensa la espera ;)**

**Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes son de S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 25, epílogo: La boda.**

* * *

**La historia de Jane**

* * *

Cayo y Athenodora caminaban cogidos de la mano por la galería de la sala norte del palacio. Desde el incidente con los licántropos, ambos habían estado más unidos. Sintieron como algo parecido a un terremoto se acercaba a ellos, y medio segundo después estaba delante suyo:

-Cay, querido cuñadito, me temo que tendré que robarte a Athe un momento.-le dijo Didyme sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-He visto de todo hasta ahora, pero esa sonrisa es difícil de lograr... ¿que ocurre Didy?-le preguntó el rubio.

-¡JANE SE CASA!-chilló y luego bajo la voz más calmada- Es raro que aún no lo supierais, con todos los gritos que ha pegado Aro en cuanto se lo dijeron...

-¿Y para qué me necesitas? -preguntó Athenodora- Es que Cayo y yo estábamos planeando hacer algo hoy por la tarde...

Didyme la cortó.

-No pongas excusas, bonita. Además, tenéis toda la eternidad para hacer planes sobre hacer algo a la tarde o lo que sea que hagáis. Te necesito para que me ayudes a elegir el regalo de bodas y para hacerle el vestido a Jane.-contestó ella.

La rubia suspiró observando su derrota y le sonrió a Cayo a modo de disculpa.

-Ve. No te preocupes por mí, querida. Además, creo que Aro me andaba buscando...-contestó él.

Besó a su mujer y dejó que se largara con la pequeña terremoto de Didyme.

Una vez alejadas de allí siguieron el aroma de su "hermana mayor" y cuando se acercaban al cuarto de Aro y Sulpicia, Didy le comentó con una sonrisa traviesa:

-Nunca había visto a Cayo tan cariñoso contigo, hermanita... bueno, una vez solamente: después de la boda, cuando os fuisteis de luna de miel. Me pregunto a qué se deberá tanta felicidad...-añadió con sorna.

Athenodora sonrió y le tapó la boca a su cuñada para evitar que dijera algo más embarazoso aún. Llamó a la puerta y Sulpicia la abrió unos segundos después. No pasó por alto la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la pequeña llevaba en el rostro (y que seguramente llevaría durante el resto del día).

-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó dejándolas pasar a la habitación.

-Necesitamos que diseñes el vestido de bodas de Jane. Eres la mejor modista de toda Italia, créeme lo he comprobado.-contestó la hermana de Aro riendo- Se casa dentro de dos meses, así que estamos algo ajustadas de tiempo.

-Vale. -aceptó ella- Le diré a Jane que me acompañe a la calle a por las telas de su vestido.

La aludida no estaba muy lejos de allí. Se encontraba en la biblioteca junto a Renata y Heidi y escuchaba atenta cómo ellas le contaban todo sobre sus respectivas bodas... ambas eran las damas de honor de Jane y hacían su trabajo.

Le explicaron cómo debía caminar, a cuantos pasos tenía que estar de las damas de honor, lo recta que debía de estar pero sin llegar a ponerse rígida, las palabras que debía decir cuando el cura, Marco, le dijera lo de "¿aceptas a Demetri por esposo?"... Y así estuvieron hasta que la puerta se abrió y las esposas entraron allí.

Le comunicaron a Jane que debían ir a por las telas de su vestido y ella se sintió muy agradecida al saber que Sulpicia iba a diseñarlo para ella.

-Muy bien, vámonos.-contestó ella- Renata, Heidi, explicadle a Athenodora y a Didyme lo de el banquete por favor, necesitaremos ayuda.

Las dos vampiras salieron de allí y siguieron el aroma del líder de los Vulturi, ya que no podían salir del castillo sin su permiso.

-Muy bien y tu traje, Demetri lo podríamos comprar en Milán, o si lo prefieres podría hacerlo Sulpicia.-decía Aro en el salón de lo tronos, donde estaban reunidos los antiguos, Alec, Demetri, Félix y Santiago.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, o Volterra en este caso, allí apareció junto a Jane. Todos se callaron. La pareja aún seguía con sus problemas matrimoniales, pero parecía que hubiesen hecho un trato para no estropear la boda de Jane y Demetri.

-Aro, veníamos a pedirte permiso para poder salir al pueblo a comprar las telas para mi vestido.-le dijo Jane a su maestro.

-Claro que podéis ir.-respondió- Pero tal vez deba de acompañaros alguien.-Aro miró a su alrededor pero todos fingieron estar atareados con los preparativos de la boda o ayudando a Demetri- Bueno, ya os acompaño yo.

Sulpicia se acercó a Demetri y lo miró de arriba a abajo analizándolo.

-El negro le quedaría bien, pero yo creo que un color gris ceniza de resaltaría más su belleza; -comentó mientras daba una vuelta al rededor de él- el esmoquin largo por detrás, pantalones rectos, creo que una camisa blanca con una pajarita... necesito saber el color de los complementos de Jane para utilizarlo en la pajarita. -añadió eso último en un susurro para sí misma, como pensando en alto- Creo que yo podría hacerte el traje Demetri, solo necesito saber tus medidas y ya estará, aprovecharé para cogerte las telas ahora.-le dijo.

Ya estaba claro, si alguien había puesto en duda el gusto y el talento de diseño de Sulpicia, se había esfumado en un instante; tan solo con verla tomando apuntes mentales quedaba claro que era toda una profesional. Haría maravillas con esos trozos de tela.

Se despidieron de los demás y Aro ordenó a Félix y a Santiago que vigilaran el palacio, mientras que Alec y Marco ayudaban a Demetri a aprenderse los votos, y Cayo iba a hablar con Heidi sobre el banquete. Tal vez debían de empezar a "pescar" humanos antes para tener más comida.

Jane miró por la ventana para cerciorarse de que el sol aún seguía oculto por las nubes. Ya lo había comprobado unas seis veces, pero no estaba mal volver a hacerlo. Aro, Sulpicia y ella salieron por la puerta trasera del palacio para no llamar la atención abriendo las grandes.

Había poca gente en la calle, tal vez fuera porque pronto sería la hora de comer, o porque el tiempo no era muy bueno. Se acercaron a una tienda llamada _Tessuti e Accessori_ (telas y accesorios) y tras mirar el escaparate, entraron.

-_Buongiorno_ señor, señoritas.-los saludó el hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador, algo atontado por la belleza de los vampiros.

-Buenos días.-contestaron ellos.

Sulpicia se acercó al hombre.

-Estábamos buscando telas para vestidos de novia y de novio.-le contó al señor- ¿Tiene ese tipo de tela, señor?

-Por supuesto, señorita. Acompañadme.

Guió a Jane y a Sulpicia hacia una estantería llena de telas. La mujer se quedó observándolas atentamente. Aro se había quedado en la entrada mirando un accesorio bonito para la boda de su "hija". La rubia vampira también observaba las telas y le gustaron mucho las que escogió su tataratía.

-Jane, ¿de qué color usarás los accesorios, lazos y demás?-preguntó ella sin que el hombre las escuchara, obviamente, porque sería raro que alguien con su edad se casase.

-Gris o plateado, lo que tu prefieras. Había pensado en que el lazo de la cintura fuera gris y que luego los adornos en el velo fueran plateados.-le contestó ella- Aunque podría llevar un adorno azul, para que la pajarita de Demetri también lo fuera.-añadió.

-Buena idea.-admitió ella y se giró para ver al señor aquel que no paraba de mirarlas- Póngame dos metros de esa tela gris, otros dos de la blanca, un metro para el velo, 50cm de la tela plateada con adornos que tiene ahí detrás y un broche de los del escaparate.-le dijo.

Después de que todo estuviera metido en una bolsa, Aro sacó el dinero y fue a pagar. El humano vio a Sulpicia sonreír y por poco no se cayó de culo, maravillado.

-Gracias.-le dijo ella.

-Gracias a usted, por haberme regalado tan preciosa sonrisa, señorita.-respondió él.

Aro frunció el ceño y pagó. Al darle el dinero frunció aún más el ceño y los tres salieron de allí. Nadie dijo nada, era un silencio incómodo que a Jane no le gustaba.

-¿Ocurre algo, maestro?-cuando las cosas se ponían así, siempre le hablaba de aquella manera más formal.

-No, nada Jane, no te preocupes.-respondió.

Sulpicia rodó los ojos. -No es nada, querida. Siempre se porta así cuando ve algo que no quiere ver.-dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Aro la fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Acaso crees que me gusta ver cómo cualquier pervertido que pasa por delante se te queda mirando de esa forma? ¡Y lo que piensa! Afortunada de ti, que no has visto lo que pasaba por la mente de ese idiota depravado...

-Pero me lo imagino.-contestó su mujer deteniéndose en la calle para mirarlo a los ojos retadores.

-Ahora no Sulpicia, no me vengas con tonterías que siempre acabamos discutiendo.-replicó con furia Aro.

Jane levantó las manos al cielo algo desesperada y se volvió para mirar a sus maestros.

-Mis señores, sé que no soy nadie para meterme en su vida sentimental pero, ¿dónde están esos Aro y Sulpicia cariñosos que por poco me traumatizaron un día en el que iba a pedirles consejo?-preguntó algo cansada ya por la situación.

Seguro que de ser humanos ya se habrían convertido en tomates, pero siendo vampiros, solamente pudieron agachar la mirada avergonzados.

-Hace tiempo que no habláis sin discutir, o que no soltáis un solo comentario sin sarcasmo o hipocresía.-les recriminó- Y no sé si es mucho pedir pero me gustaría que no hicierais algo parecido durante el día de mi boda.

Y se fue dando grandes zancadas hacia el palacio, dejando a sus maestros algo aturdidos en mitad de la plaza de San Marcos.

Cuando llegó al palacio vio que todos andaban de un lado a otro atareados. Demetri al verla entrar, paró de hacer lo que hacía y se acercó a ella para darle un beso.

-Hola, mi amor, ¿ya has comprado las telas? ¿y los maestros?-le preguntó extrañado, al ver que no estaba tras ella.

-Enfadados, discutiendo, y sí, he comprado las telas. Seguramente Sulpicia te tomará hoy las medidas.-contestó Jane.

Y justo en ese momento, entraron Aro y Sulpicia, sin dirigirse la palabra pero sin discutir y la mujer llamó a Demetri para que le acompañara a tomar las medidas de su traje.

-El deber me llama, -sonrió él- adiós, querida, enseguida te veo.-la besó y se marchó con su ama.

Jane miró a todos los vampiros presentes, le parecía maravilloso que quisieran ayudarla con la boda y que estuvieran entusiasmados. Seguramente en pocos días todo estaría listo.

**-2 meses después-**

-Jane, por dios, por lucifer, por cualquier tipo de creencia religiosa, ¿quieres tranquilizarte?

Era la quinta vez que Didyme le pedía eso. ¡Estaba tan nerviosa! ¡En 30 minutos se casaba! ¡En 30 minutos iba a unir su no-vida con la persona que más amaba! ¡En 30...! No, espera... ¡En 29 minutos iría al altar tomada de la mano de su maestro Aro! ¡Y Marco iba a convertirla a ella y a Demetri en marido y mujer!

-Oh, madre mía, creo que me va a dar un ataque.-susurró Jane.

-¿Es posible que un vampiro se desmaye?-bromeó Heidi con una sonrisa.

-Puede, tal vez, no tengo ni idea.-respondió Didyme.

-Esperemos que no.-añadió Athenodora.

Las mujeres siguieron vistiendo a Jane, mientras el tiempo pasaba poco a poco.

-¡CHICAS, VAMOS! ¡15 minutos!-gritó Renata que estaba afuera de la habitación junto a Santiago, ya preparados.

_¿Cómo que 15 minutos? ¡AAHH! Me voy a caer en el camino, ya verás, ya verás... me temblarán las piernas y me caeré._ pensaba Jane, que era un manojo de nervios.

Las vampiras acabaron con los adornos y con el peinado y salieron de la habitación, no sin antes decirle lo hermosa que estaba. Un hombre entró al cuarto poco después, aquel que la llevaría hasta su futuro marido a través del pasillo.

-Mi niña, estás preciosa.-la halagó Aro- Ven, ya es la hora.

La tomó de la mano y fueron hacia la sala de los tronos, donde se celebraría la boda. Antes de entrar pararon y se aseguraron de que las damas de honor entraran primero. Luego, dos personas se acercaron a ellos.

-Estás... oh, no tengo palabras hermana.-le dijo Alec, conmocionado. Le tomó una mano y le dio un beso en el dorso- Te quiero, y espero que Demetri te haga feliz. O me veré obligado a darle una paliza antes de matarlo.

Jane rió por el comentario de su gemelo y lo abrazó, tratando de no estropear el vestido ni descolocar ningún accesorio. La otra persona se acercó a Aro y le colocó un tulipán rojo en la solapa del esmoquin, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Perfecto.-susurró Sulpicia y luego miró a Jane- Estás bellísima, querida, nadie podrá quitarte la mirada de encima.

Ella sonrió y la abrazó. Alec y Sulpicia se marcharon un segundo después y anunciaron la llegada de la novia, pues la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar.

-¿Estoy bien?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Estás perfecta, y tranquila, no vas a caerte, yo te sujeto.-le contestó Aro sonriendo divertido, pues había leído sus pensamientos.- No te preocupes, que Sulpicia y yo no armaremos un escándalo.-siguió- Tres, dos, uno, camina Jane.

Las grandes puertas de la "V" de oro se abrieron dejando ver un precioso lugar decorado para la ocasión con lazos blancos, una fuente de sangre parecida a las de chocolate que usaban los humanos. Aquel lugar que normalmente solía estar lleno de negro y aroma de muerte, parecía un lugar acogedor y familiar. Porque para Jane, eso era lo que eran los Vulturis: su familia.

No se había dado cuenta de que había llegado al final hasta que Aro colocó su mano en la de Demetri y le susurró _"cuídala bien"_ al oído. Después se marchó con su hermana Didyme a sentarse en los bancos que habían colocado.

-Queridos Vulturis, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar la boda entre unos de nuestros más recientes neófitos, Jane y Demetri.-comenzó a decir Marco. Si borrabas el hecho de que era vampiro y estaba casado, podría haber sido un gran cura- Ya que no quiero parecerme a un cura humano con todas esas palabras aburridas, y tampoco quiero que Jane se caiga al suelo de lo nerviosa que está, -el público rió- pasaremos a la parte interesante. ¡Los anillos!

Un Alec modesto y algo nervioso se levantó del banco y llevó los anillos hasta la pareja.

-Gracias, Alec. -Marco sonrió y él se volvió a sentar- Bien, Demetri, por favor.-continuó, cediéndole la palabra al novio.

-Yo, Demetri Vulturi, juro que te seré fiel, que te amaré en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad aunque no podamos enfermar, en los momentos difíciles y fáciles, por el resto de nuestros días eternos.

-Y yo, Jane Vulturi, juro que te seré fiel, que te amaré más que nadie en el mundo, ya sea en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en la salud o en la enfermedad, o en los momentos difíciles de la vida, por el resto de la eternidad.

-Demetri, ¿aceptas a Jane como esposa?-preguntó Marco y todos dejaron de respirar.

-Acepto.

-Jane, ¿aceptas a Demetri como esposo?-preguntó de nuevo.

-Acepto.

-Pues, por el poder que me ha sido otorgado por Aro, yo os declaro marido y mujer. ¡Demetri, puedes besar a la novia!

Y con unas sonrisas de verdadera felicidad, unieron sus labios para sellar un compromiso eterno.

-Creo que voy a llorar.-sollozó Didyme acercándose a Marco.

-¡Ay, si pudieras...!-contestó él riendo.

De repente, Sulpicia y Aro se levantaron de sus asientos y gritaron:

-¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, formando un estruendo atronador, que seguramente los humanos de media Italia habrían oído y tomado como una tormenta lejana o un terremoto.

-¡VIVA JANE VULTURI!-gritó Alec.

-¡VIVA DEMETRI VULTURI!-gritó Renata.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir: otro terremoto para los humanos. Los novios no cabían en sí de la alegría. Heidi se encargó de los humanos y aparecieron... ¡Pff! _Millones_ de ellos en el banquete ¡qué delicia! Dejaron que Jane y Demetri escogieran primero y luego todos se lanzaron a por el suyo. Vale, en ese momento, la sala de los tronos volvía a ser un lugar oscuro y lleno de muerte ¡pero estaba mezclado con el blanco de los adornos, vestido de Jane y la alegría que inundaba a todos!

Una vez hubieron tirado los cuerpos (uno de los misterios de la vida es cómo pudieron hacerlo con tanta discreción), comenzó el baile, una música apropiada para la época. Todos los que tenían pareja comenzaron a bailar mientras el resto bebía un poco de sangre con vino.

Carlisle se acercó a Jane para felicitarla por la boda, después muchos de los presentes también se acercaron a la pareja para felicitarlos y darles los regalos de boda.

-¡Abre el mío!-chilló Didyme. Marco carraspeó- Digo, nuestro...-Athenodora tosió- ...que Athe ha ayudado a elegir.-Félix también tosió- ¡Ya vale con las toses! ¡Tú no has ayudado en el regalo, Félix!

-Ya, es que me he atragantado.-respondió y soltó una carcajada.

Jane y Demetri abrieron el regalo: era una llave. Miraron a Marco y a Didyme con las cejas alzadas, esperando una explicación.

-Es para abrir la puerta de nuestra casa de Sicilia, para que paséis la luna de miel.-explicó la mujer.

-Ohhh... ¡muchas gracias!-contestaron al unísono y abrieron todos los demás.

Mucho tiempo después, los invitados fueron marchándose y sólo quedaron los de "la familia": Alec, Heidi, Félix, Renata, Santiago, los antiguos y sus esposas.

-¿Os marcháis ya a vuestra noche de bodas?-preguntó Santiago.

-Sí, iremos a vuestra casa, Marco, Didyme.-les dijo Demetri-Volveremos dentro de unas semanas. Si nos necesitáis para alguna misión...

-No te preocupes, nos las apañaremos.-contestó Aro, sonriendo.

Un poco alejados de la multitud, Alec y Jane se despedían.

-No me iré por un siglo, hermanito, solo serán un par de semanas, nada más.

-Aún así te echaré de menos, Janie.

Ambos se abrazaron y ella le dio la mano a Demetri para marcharse. En la puerta los esperaba un carruaje, también decorado. Por suerte ya era algo tarde así que no había humanos a la vista, y nadie los vio.

-¡Que os lo paséis _muy_ bien!-se despidió Athenodora haciendo que todos rieran.

-¡No creo que tengáis tiempo entre tanto... ya sabéis a lo que me refiero, pero intentad mandarnos una postal!-rió Félix.

-¡Disfrutad, que luego habrá que volver al curro!-les dijo Didyme.

-¡Eso, eso!-la apoyaron Renata y Santiago riendo.

-Que sí, que sí.-contestaron Jane y Demetri riéndose también.

-¡Dem! Cuida mucho a Jane, que si no... ¡vampiro muerto!-lo amenazó Alec.

-¡Entendido, Capitán!-respondió el marido de Jane.

Oh... marido de Jane, marido de Jane... que bonitas palabras ¿no?

-¡Que viva el amor!-gritó Cayo y todos los cuellos hicieron _crack_ cuando se volvieron para mirarlo- ¿Qué?

-Creo que la sangre con vino se le ha subido a la cabeza...-les dijo Marco a todos en general.

-¡Oye! Lo digo en serio, para una vez que no parezco enfadado, nadie me hace caso.-les recriminó él y Athenodora soltó una risa aterciopelada, parecida a la de Didyme cuando tramaba algo.

-No te preocupes, cariño, yo te hago caso.-lo consoló ella.

-Vale, por una vez, vamos a hacerle caso a Cayo.-anunció Jane- ¡Que viva el amor!

-¡QUE VIVA EL AMOR!-la corearon el resto y Cayo le sonrió a la recién casada en agradecimiento.

Los chicos tomaron la iniciativa: Félix besó a Heidi, Santiago besó a Renata, Marco besó a Didyme, Cayo besó a Athenodora, Demetri besó a Jane y Alec... ¿besó a una escoba?

-Es que no quería arruinar el momento.-se justificó. Todos miraron a Aro y Sulpicia que no se habían besado y él añadió- Vamos, maestros, ¡es un efecto dominó! Vosotros también contáis.

Aro respiró hondo y besó a Sulpicia. Todos vitorearon y empezaron a reírse al ver que seguían besándose y no tenían intención de dejar de hacerlo.

-Con las que han montado porque decían no quererse más, ¡y ahora mira lo que hacen!-se quejó Didyme divertida, y ellos se separaron sonriendo.

Jane se montó en el carruaje seguida de Demetri que le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y todos se despidieron de ellos. Y marcharon a Sicilia.

-Dem, -él la miró- te amo, como nunca antes he amado a nadie.

-Y yo a ti, Jane -le susurró con ternura- eres mi vida, Jane... mi vida. Y siempre,_ siempre_ me tendrás a tu lado.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el fin del fic! :) Espero que os haya gustado. Creo que he mejorado bastante en mi escritura desde que empecé este fic, he "madurado" un poco. Pero bueno, eso no viene al caso, es que estaba leyendo una cosa en -.-**

**¡Hasta pronto y gracias!**


End file.
